Termination
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: He sucked in a breath when Nanashi's gaze didn't drop, legs sliding together and back tensing up almost instinctively as he bit down on his lip. "Okay, I... I'm... pregnant?" An abortion was the first thing on Nanashi's mind, but God, otherwise known as the Witch, decided this act cannot happen. Co-written with Skydork. [Town of Salem: Framer/Consigliere]


Nanashi continued to pick at his dirt filled nails, paying virtually no mind to the fact that Anakin was staring at him with way too much worry for it to be natural. Sighing, he closed his eyes. He honestly didn't really care about why the younger boy was looking at him like that, which was different for a change because he typically cared too much about what Anakin was thinking. Outside of sex, at least. "Ana..." he rubbed his temples, further sinking into the pillows. "What?"

Lazily sitting up until his head hit the empty air, moving his legs on the glass table in front of him. He was almost worried it was sex related... wouldn't be surprised if it was because he was still upset about their latest conquest, or because he had broken cigarettes off on his skin. Why couldn't he just... just get over it? It'd been a week by this point.

Repeating the question, he rolled his eyes. "Talk to me, Annie. Don't sulk or whatever you're doing."

"Not sulking," were the first words to escape Anakin's lips, watching as Nanashi played with his nails, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He was so close to shaking, little shudders running up his back and tears half building in his eyes the longer he thought about... it. He remembered the visit to the doctors just a few days ago, the way he'd been vomiting far too often to be natural lately and... fuck. _Fuck me_. It was almost enough to make him disgusted with himself, if not for the spot of happiness that was building under that, easily alerted to by the shade of Anakin's blushing cheeks, glancing away from the older man.

He let his hands play with the waistband of his pants, tugging the shirt down over his tiny, flat stomach that he could only imagine growing in size a couple months later. Somehow he still looked halfway decent- he just didn't want all those stretch marks around his tattoos... fuck. The thought was kind of... nasty, to be fair.

 _Would Nanashi still want me if I have a kid?_ He has to ask, biting down on his lip as he attempts to offer his lover a smile, quirking his lips upward decisively. "Just thinking about some stuff. With us. Stuff with me. Uh... you love me, right? I... you care? I just..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "How do you feel about... kids?"

Raising a brow, Nanashi repositioned himself from his previous comfortable spot on the couch. He wasn't quite sure why Anakin would be bringing this up, he was pretty sure that he knew his position on having kids and why he didn't want any. "Not exactly a fan, Annie. I like teenagers, and y'know, pre-teens are cool if they're mature enough. Fuck babies and anyone younger than ten, though. Annoying, too clingy and immature for me. Y'know?"

Holding his hands out to take ahold of Anakin's smaller ones, he let the boy lay down next to him on his lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You should know this... I can barely tolerate having Viola and Vita in the headquarters without screaming at one of them. Why?"

"Oh, yeah... sorry, I wasn't really thinking too well, I guess. They're... annoying, yeah?" Anakin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, feeling Nanashi's hands run through his hair as he lay on the older man's lap, leaning up to press a tiny kiss to his jawline before pulling back and attempting to smile. He isn't sure how awkward it looks, but is more than convinced that it isn't reading well... he's always been such shit at hiding how he really feels about everything. He just hopes Nanashi can't reach it.

The hand gripping his wrist is enough to almost make him think differently, wanting to pull himself away from Nanashi, wanting to just... run away, hide somewhere, cry, puke. He didn't think Nan would let him though- and everything felt so goddamn bad anyway, his feet heavily swollen and stomach practically turning. "Nan, it's fine, really," he says, only for the hand to get tighter. "Fuck- please don't. Fuckin' hurts..."

"Ana," he was almost concerned about the way he sounded, pulling the boy closer to his chest, sitting up further. It was worrisome about how Anakin was acting, and the fact that Anakin wasn't telling him why he was upset, shoving him away further... it actually made him more worried than he really should be. Anakin really did need to learn to speak up and talk to him when he was upset instead of keeping it all in. "Stop."

"Talk to me, baby," he pressed another kiss to his face, caressing the side of his cheek. "Why are you asking about kids? Tell me, Ana. I won't let go of you until you do."

He really fucking wished Nanashi would let go. His hands felt all sweaty, feet were practically painful to move, and being held when his entire body felt like a jumble of nerves just wasn't exactly... comforting. It might've been, normally, if... if Nanashi actually liked kids, if Anakin wasn't convinced the man was going to fucking murder him the second he found out about... it. He was torn between telling him and just lying there, shaking. "No real reason, Nan, I'm... just thinking about it a lot lately, I guess."

Watching the look of confusion and slight disdain spread across his lover's face, Anakin attempted to pull Nanashi closer, eyes slipping shut as he wrapped arms around the man's neck, burying his face into his chest. "Can't we just talk about it later? I... I just wanna hold you for now..."

He sucked in a breath when Nanashi's gaze didn't drop, legs sliding together and back tensing up almost instinctively as he bit down on his lip. "Okay, I... I'm... pregnant?"

Nanashi's hands dropped from Anakin's sides, all the words draining themselves from his lips as he just stared at the ginger. He... he couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. It didn't make any sense, not any fucking way could it make sense. Ana was a male... was fully male, in every shape and sound of the word. It was literally impossible for the boy to be pregnant, he couldn't even get someone pregnant, could he? He had a vasectomy back when he was twenty, it literally couldn't... couldn't be true. This didn't make sense. "W-what?" he finally managed out, still staring at the taller man before swallowing the fear in his throat.

"W-what... how? I-I... you're pregnant, Ana? You're a fucking guy... how the fuck could that even happen? Can it actually happen? That doesn't even make fucking sense." he was rambling, he knew this, but he couldn't stop himself. Nanashi was trying his best to think of how exactly it could happen, how scientifically impossible it was for him to manage to get pregnant. Vasectomy. Male. It couldn't happen.

"H-How far along are you, Annie?"

"I-I don't know how it happened, Nan, I'm really sorry," Anakin breathed out, frowning as he reached out to try and caress the side of his lover's face, only to have his hand pushed away quickly. Nanashi was still staring at him with a confused, dumbfounded expression that only made the younger man feel a pain in his chest. He didn't want to tell him, really, wanted to just... pretend it didn't exist and... move on, the way they always had? He didn't know, wasn't really sure.

"I'm... a couple months in? I didn't really know it could happen, but the symptoms... the d-doctor said... I'm sorry, I really... c-can we talk about this later?" He hopes Nanashi can't make out the way he's all but breaking down now, trembling and looking away from him to try and hide his tears from the older man. "Please... please don't be mad."

Nanashi tried to lean in, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, if he was even supposed to be mad or freaked out... he really didn't like children, didn't want to raise a child. Fuck, fuck... this still didn't make any sense to him. It literally sounded impossible no matter what Ana said. "I-I'm not mad, Annie... P-promise."

Shutting his eyes, he pulled the boy closer to his body, brushing his hands over the boy's tangled hair. "I love you, Ana. Could never be really mad at you, don't think I could be physically. Just... just surprised is all. I-I've never... never heard of a man getting pregnant before, baby. I-I'll schedule a doctor's visit for tomorrow, see what they say. A-are you... y'know... Serious about it?"

He was just happy that Nanashi wasn't freaking out- it was surprisingly nice, being held in his arms, Nanashi's hand running through his light red locks and messing them up even further, one of Anakin's own tattooed hands sliding up Nanashi's chest to stroke his face gently. "I-I'm just glad you're not mad... I love you, babe. You should... you don't have to see the doctor with me, I can... t-take care of it?"

He's leaning back against the man's warm body, his own bony arm running along Nanashi's more toned one, giving an almost smile at the sheer feeling of being with him. It was... this wasn't going to change anything, right? If... if Nanashi wanted to get rid of it, he would've said something. Anakin was convinced he would've- Nan knew he always came first, but...

"If you don't want it, I'm not serious, Nan," he added, sucking in a deep breath. "Just wanted to kind of... figure out things? I mean, I... I have names picked out already, and... I might've thought about making some clothes for it, but... if you don't want a kid, then. You know. It's all fine." He bit down on his lip, chewing the rough skin harshly. "I really have no clue how it happened, Nan... the witch or something, maybe? I... I don't know. I just want you to stay with me... love you takin' care of me like this."

Nanashi couldn't stop pressing kisses to his forehead, trying to find more words in comforting the already majorly freaked out boy. There really was always the option of aborting the thing if Ana was comfortable with it... would it even be legally possible to do that? Could they actually get rid of something like that when it was in a male body and not a biologically female one? He'd heard of the case of transmen having children, but... this was still a completely different thing, wasn't it? And Ana was already somewhat attached to it... fuck, still. He hated kids. Hated the thought of them both throwing their lives away for some parasite that'd just drain them and their money.

"W-what do you have in mind?" he just wanted to ask first, make Anakin calm down just a bit further before he brought up the idea of having children for real or abortion. Anakin still somewhat sounded like he was on the verge of tears... it'd be selfish and cruel of him to continue talking about it. "Tell me everything, baby... I wanna make you happy too. You know I do, right? Won't force you into keeping the thing or aborting..."

"I... I don't know," Anakin choked out, shaking his head as he looked up at Nanashi with wide eyes, just staring for several minutes in a manner too unnatural to be comfortable. His fingers tangle in Nanashi's hair, searching the older man's eyes worriedly, lips pursed in a tight line before he finally adds, "I want what you want, Nan."

Anakin bit down on his lower lip, taking the pink skin into his mouth and chewing on it slightly, before his hand slid down to press against his stomach, tease the pale skin. Glancing back to the door of their room quickly, Anakin gave a breathless sigh, murmuring a soft "Nn... can we talk later, Nanashi? I'm tired... just want to sleep next to you."

Nanashi shrugged his shoulders, watching Anakin caress his thankfully still flat stomach. Fuck, having a child would give him a shit ton of stretch marks, wouldn't it? Make his tattoos ugly as fuck and make them less sexy... Anakin knew this, he had to. The idea would've probably turned him off completely, wouldn't it? As vain as it seemed, it was completely disgusting... the thought of Anakin's skin all stretched out and gross.

"Of course, baby," he pressed a kiss to his lips, relaxing a hand on his cheek, thumb massaging his pale cheeks. Nanashi still didn't know what he was supposed to say to him now... the poor thing was probably fucking exhausted, looked extremely upset too... this wouldn't be good if Anakin was going to keep the shit. He needed to be calm as much as he could. "Just go to bed, baby. We can talk later on... I-I'll talk to Gioia, see if we can use anything from her if you want to keep the thing."

He didn't have the strength to do any more than nod at Nanashi, trying to pull himself up from where he was lying, placing one swollen foot after another on the floor. Looking back to his lover, Anakin's cheeks reddened almost subconsciously, too insecure to really say anything other than "Yeah. I need to sleep... you going to... come with me?" At the lack of response, Anakin turned his face away again. "We can take care of it in the morning. I love you..."

Nanashi tried to focus on his phone, typing away on his phone to Keon. It was almost impossible to focus on anything but the previous words of the doctor confirming that Anakin was pregnant, that they don't and cannot do an abortion on him because they weren't sure if it'd be safe on the man... He actually wanted to throw up, and actually did after the doctor had left and Anakin went to change, close to tears as he slowly followed behind Anakin.

He couldn't just give up the next eighteen-years of his life, couldn't do so because there was always a chance that the kid could be some miserable failure that would end up like them or be some deformed mess, didn't want to lose his entire life savings on caring on some parasite that should've never happened. No, no, no... fuck. This was horrible, completely and utterly unfair on everyone in the picture.

As much as he loved Anakin, and he truly did with every fibre of his being, he was considering leaving him. Fuck child support, he'd move to a different fucking country if it meant being far away from the thing. Anakin had to know this. The man already knew how uncomfortable he was with being around Viola for fucks sake, could barely tolerate Vita... he didn't want to do this.

"Annie," he barely whispered, almost dropping his phone in shock as Anakin turned to enter a store. "W-what... what did you decide? Tell... tell me first."

"W-well I have to keep it, Nan. I... I could die if... if something else happened. Do you... do you want that, Nan? I'm sorry- I never wanted to have a kid. You know that, baby. But I... I'm going to be an amazing mother. And I'll take care of everything. You won't have to worry about it okay? Just be with me..."

Turning around, the ginger leaned down to peck Nanashi's cheek with his lips, flinching at the arm that wrapped around his waist in distrust. He looked into the store full of baby supplies, eyes widening from the sheer shock of the situation. Thinking about being a parent, what his body would look like the next few months... it all made him want to cry.

"I don't know how to be a proper mother, Nanashi. I need help..."

"I..." Nanashi tried to pull the taller man closer to his body, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheeks in return. He didn't know what to do either. "Baby, I don't... don't know what to do either. All my siblings were adopted and much older than me even then. D-don't... sorry, baby, don't cry."

He turned away from the man, looking around the overwhelmingly large store, carefully trying to find something that would make Anakin cheer up further from his terror. Eyeing an aisle, he quickly pulled the boy along, continuing to press his lips against his lover's forehead, smiling almost. He still didn't want a kid... didn't want to take care of it, the fact that Anakin was close to sobbing in front of him.

"Look, let's get you something, Annie... your feet hurt, yeah? Swollen as fuck...? Maybe they have something to help it, baby."

He couldn't keep the tears from spilling down over his cheeks, his face red and almost panting heavily in exhaustion. Seeing Nanashi act like this... like he was so concerned... it was sweet. Something that Anakin hadn't seen from the older man in a good while and liked too much to pass off. When he felt Nanashi's hand slide around his, their fingers curling together, he almost instinctively gave a tiny squeeze, looking down at the older man with emotion brimming from his being.

"Nan... Nanny, I love you..." Anakin said, biting down on his lip as he felt the pain from his feet traveling up his legs. They were too swollen to even fit in a proper shoe today, the soles red and inflamed, enough that just walking felt difficult. He really just wanted to get home already, lie down on the couch with his head in Nanashi's lap and cuddle with his lover like they usually did.

He practically fell over when Nanashi tried to help pull him over into the next aisle, head spinning and skin far too sweaty to hide well, feeling far too exposed in the normal attire of overshirts, wifebeaters and ripped jeans that he normally wore. Even if the baby wasn't showing yet- other than a tiny curve under his belly button that was still so flat it wasn't visible- the fact that it could be soon was terrifying.

"Nanashi..." his breathing was heavy, looking down at the older man, exhausted. Anakin barely managed to lean forward against him, his body already too heavy compared to what it should be. "Nn, I need to get home and lie down... shopping later? Or... c-can you get one of those motorized carts? I... everything hurts. I don't know if I can keep walking, baby."

Nanashi hesitated before kissing his lips, pulling him to a seat with a mirror clearly behind it. Fuck- was Anakin okay? The doctor had mentioned that he'd most likely feel some discomfort, would be sick a lot more, but he still wasn't prepared for any of this. "O-okay, sit... just sit, baby. L-let me... let me go find something, don't get up."

Honestly, he'd carry Anakin out of the store if it meant ensuring that Anakin was okay- it wouldn't be the first time he's done so though, no. During sex, or outta playfulness, and occasionally because he liked to embarrass the living shit out of the man. It didn't matter, didn't care about the looks or the whispers if people saw. His safety was of the most importance.

"F-fuck... okay, um..." he glanced down at his phone, flinching at the fact that Keon had finally messaged him back with a _? uh, k. Anakin know hes a male?_ Rolling his eyes, he tried to ignore the urge to respond as he leaned forward to press kisses to his lover's face. "Are you lightheaded, dizzy, fuck? What?"

"It just hurts," Anakin all but snapped, a tiny moan slipping off his tongue after the words, his legs lying weakly against the front of the seat, looking up to Nanashi with tears in his eyes, and an expression that half reads as _I swear to fucking god if you make me move again I'm going to cut off your dick._ His hands wrap around himself self-consciously, looking away from Nanashi as though embarrassed with what he's said.

"You should... g-grab anything you think we need, babe, okay? Um... we'll just head back after. I... I'm going to wait here for a little while. Let me feet cool off... they hurt a hell of a fucking lot." Looking up to the man, Anakin reached for his hand quickly, teasing his palm with his fingers before saying, "Please... we need to get this stuff and I don't feel like coming back later this we-"

Cutting himself off at the way his vision felt like it was blurring, he raised one hand to rub at his eyes, glancing away. "It's fine... just a little lightheaded, I guess. It's okay, Nan, I promise."

He didn't know why, but the thought of what Anakin would say about fucking later on, if he'd enjoy being filled, suddenly popped in. It passed too quickly for him to actually decide whether or not he'd be up for it, but went against it. The thought of fucking Ana completely naked, stretch marks and all... it'd be disgusting just to touch him. He hated the thought of it so fucking much. Maybe the idea of sex when he's pregnant made him physically sick, because well... it honestly was probably sick.

"I-I... don't know what I'm supposed to grab, baby," he swallowed, wiping his hands on his jeans. This was honestly turning out to be too fucking awkward, didn't want to draw anymore attention anymore. "W-what am I supposed to grab, babe? Tell me... can't we just order this shit online?"

"Um..." Anakin's barely able to clear his wonky vision, hand pressing against the side of his head as he tries to hide the confusion in his voice, looking up to Nanashi with eyes half narrowed to avoid the glare of the store's lights. "Nan, I... I feel kind of sick now. Can we go...? I don't know if I can stay here any longer. Please, babe, just... g-give me your hand?"

His eyes are tearing up as he waits for a response from his lover, legs pressing together quickly with knees knocking, his breath slowing down as he feels Nanashi's hands sliding around his back to try and pull him back to his feet. "Whoa... okay. Yeah. Now... o-online? I... yeah, we can. Sorry for... all of this. Stomach hurts so fucking bad, man- I just... nngh." He had to try and hide the spasm running through his abdomen, painful enough that he half wanted to cry. "T-think I can feel it now... it's so weird, Nan... g-growing inside me. Like an alien or something? I don't want to gain weight."

"Like a literal parasite," he tried to reprimand himself for the negative thoughts, biting down on his lower lip as he pulled the man closer to his body and pressed a kiss to his lips once more. "S-sorry, bad habit. Can you walk, Annie? Or do you want me to carry you again?" it sounds almost too cheeky as he wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist, gently massaging his lower back. "I can if it'd help you. Not like it'd be any different than all the other times I've carried you, baby."

He shut his eyes for a moment, quickly calming himself down as he looked to the exit. He was almost too glad that there was very few people here, and most of them were occupied by an employee, thankfully. They could both easily slip out of the store without anyone noticing, he thought. It'd be easy to just pick him up bridal style and take him home, they were already pretty close to home...

The way Nanashi had tugged him against his body, so their hips were practically hitting, his arms sliding around Anakin's waist and pulling the ginger flush against his chest, was enough that Anakin would've been protesting if he'd felt at least slightly better. But at the moment, all he could focus on was how lightheaded he was and how warm his lover's skin was and how those arms around his waist were just too nice, promising to carry him away and give him all those nice touches he liked to get from Nan after sex...

It was enough that he couldn't even shake his head no, looking up to Nanashi and letting his eyes flutter open a bit wider, murmuring a "Yeah... yeah? I... if it isn't going to bother you, I mean... just..." he turns his head away, feeling all the heat rushing to his head, pressing his face into Nanahsi's shoulder and muffling his tears from the pain in his feet against the fabric of his t-shirt. "Thank you..."

* * *

Nanashi didn't even notice the fact that he was still drawing light circles on Anakin's stomach, kissing the back of Anakin's head repeatedly whenever Keon had stopped talking and directed his attention elsewhere. This probably was quite an awkward scene for Keon, with Ana completely laying on Nanashi's lap and feet spread out against the leather couch. He was half-naked, half-covered by a light blue blanket.

"He wants to keep it," he finally managed to say it, moving his hand closer to Keon's to give a light squeeze. "We... we were wondering if you had any advice for us, Keon... Annie is freaking the fuck out- did... did Gioia or like... I don't know. Your aunt, I guess, do anything to help it?"

Anakin was half ready to begin shaking whenever Nanashi's fingers trailed across the slight expanse of weight that seemed to have filled out over the past few weeks in his stomach, still hardly noticeable, but noticeable enough that he couldn't even feel halfway decent when he looked in the mirror. It felt... wrong, seeing that little bump of fat there, realizing that _there's a fucking baby inside me oh god-_

Letting his hands drop to tug the blanket up a little more, the twenty-nine year old pressed his face against the inside of Nanashi's thigh, almost wanting to press a kiss to the soft cock hidden by his pants, but at the same time, thinking it felt inappropriate to do so. Could you... could you even have sex if you were pregnant? Didn't the baby get in the way or something?

Trying to offer a soft smile to Keon, Anakin gave a quick nod, stretching himself out slightly as he rolled onto his side looking at the blonde, reaching for his hand. "I'm just really scared about being a mom... really don't know what to do. I mean... I guess I just never thought I was going to... you know, have one of these little monsters. A fucking kid..." he bites his lip, trembling. "But, um... you could be godfather, you know? And... maybe you and Aki can come over and give me help with it and... stuff."

Nanashi grabbed the boy's thigh from over the blanket, leaning down the best he could to press a kiss to his expanding stomach. "You're getting fat, baby," he teased, glancing back up at Keon to give him his own kiss, smiling almost. He still liked teasing the boy, he thought he did at least. Anakin made the cutest noises nowadays when he was embarrassed, smiled and blushed instead of getting upset like he typically does. Ana was cute like this. "Gonna need to put you on a few diets- you're not allowed to weigh as much as me."

Looking back up to Keon, he shook his head. "Of course our casual fuck toy is gonna be Godfather... fuckin' course, baby."

"So... uh..." Keon blushed slightly, turning away from the two of them, hand slipping to lock with Anakin's momentarily. This felt awkward. "What have you two planned? Names- do you know the gender yet? Have you told Julian about the... uh, new addition? Gioia had to, as far as I know, and she's Carmine's fiancé. Almost got in trouble for not doing it too."

"We're not doing the gender thing," Nanashi responds coolly, hand traveling down to brush out Anakin's red locks. "Not worth it, don't think." looking down at Anakin, he pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. "You think so too, yeah?"

He felt almost flustered at the comments being so casually thrown about, the way Keon and Nanashi were talking, practically like he wasn't even there... it was awkward, maybe, but kind of cute. Anakin didn't think he minded, really, although being called fat, even if he thought Nanashi was teasing, was... well, it made him feel bad. Wasn't really going to say anything- couldn't, really, not when Nanashi's hand slipped under the blanket to play with his thigh and he was letting out some high-pitched, gasping noise that almost sounded too feminine for Anakin's liking.

He let his eyes rest on Nanashi's face, taking in the amused expression that he's half tempted to just wipe off, the way his eyes are almost... too clear. He doesn't try to focus on it though, letting his own expression even out into what Anakin hopes is a fairly decent smile, reaching up to pull Nanashi's head down and press their lips together.

"I... t-there were names I liked, but Nanashi's right. We're not going to find out the sex... I feel like they should be whatever they want, yeah? Just let them decide. When they're older, I guess. Just keepin' it in the oven for now, I guess. Waiting for it to get a little cuter or whatever shit women say. Julian... well, Nanashi didn't think we should tell him yet..."

He let his hand play with the collar of his lover's shirt, threading through black locks at the back of his neck and he moved just enough so they could stare at each other. "I don't really care though. Whatever Nanashi wants... that's what we're going with?"

Keon nodded, repositioning himself so that he was sitting practically on Nanashi's lap, hand still entangled with Anakin's swollen one. It was actually kinda nice just being able to lay down with the two of them once again, feeling Nanashi's small hands massaging his back almost, Anakin staring up at him with a small smile. They both really did look really happy together, even if he could tell that Nanashi looked even more nervous than Anakin did about all of this. It sorta reminded him about how Akivya and Gioia acted together when Akivya had taken up the spot as father for Viola since Carmine wasn't really there anymore.

"What are the names?" he finally asked, leaning in to rest his head on Nanashi's shoulders, staring down at Anakin expectedly. Really, he was actually excited to see the two of them have a kid, he thought they'd be excellent parents. Sure, Nanashi went off the deep end pretty often and Anakin was an emotional wreck half the time, but they really would be good parents if they had to be. He trusted them both to keep the kid alive... for the most part anyway.

"Annie likes Leia and Luke," Nanashi rolled his eyes, flicking the top of the boy's head. "That's not what we're going with though."

"I thought it would be funny!" Anakin protested, leaning away from Nanashi's hand as the older man tried to flick him again. His eyes settled on Keon, sitting there with a hand on Nanashi's shoulders, looking down at him with an expression that was… almost happy? Expectant? He tried to aim the same expression back at him, softening his eyes as his fingers tangled in the light blue blanket, swollen feet kicking out to lay across Keon's lap with a tiny sigh. "Seriously though… I was thinking maybe… Corvo or Waylon for a boy and for a girl, maybe Lara or Maxine?"

Nanashi promptly flicked him again, with a clear glare that said _we are not naming our children after video game characters._ The ginger pouted, hitting his shoulder lightly with a weak fist before sighing. "I have no experience in the department of children, to be fair… I'm not even really sure what I'm supposed to do as a pregnant, um… man." It still sounded entirely weird to his ears, squirming uncomfortably in Nanashi's lap to readjust himself.

Letting his face bury in Nanashi's chest again, half wanting to just hide from everyone, Anakin couldn't help letting out a soft groan. "I don't know anything."

Nanashi sighed, rubbing the ginger's leg, before pulling him closer just enough to having Anakin leaning against his chest. Leaning in almost too playfully, he grabbed his chin, forcing Anakin's pale lips to grace his own darker ones. "You'll be fine, baby... just stay away from video games, okay? Our names are both shit enough half the time, don't need to continue this tradition."

"What about you then, Nan?" Keon asked, wrapping an arm around Nanashi's neck, another arm moving to caress Anakin's cheek. "Names you like?"

Sighing once more, he tried to get rid of the annoyed tone in his voice. Honestly, he really hadn't put any thought into having the kids... only bought the things that Ana told him to buy, only cared about the fetus part when Anakin told him he had to care because they couldn't abort... it was hard to care about something that he had no emotional attachment to at all. And most likely wouldn't no matter what Anakin said. "I don't care. As long as it's normal, I don't really care. Maybe something Japanese, Spanish too maybe. Whatever Ana wants, he gets to name them."

"Nn..." Anakin murmured, half moaning as he pushed himself up from where he'd been lying, looking at Nanashi with a tired, almost somber expression, before running a hand through his messy red hair. He couldn't help the anxiety that was building at the thought of... of having this kid, being expected to carry it for nine months. He was already terrified- of Nanashi leaving him because he couldn't deal with a kid, or because he was going to get fat and hideous, or because of the way he would end up being so needy and reliant on him...

Though, Anakin thinks, Nanashi already does think of him as needy and dependent. but it's sort of... painful, in a way, really, and he isn't entirely sure what to do with it. Aiming a glance toward Nanashi's face as he stood, he tried to keep steady on his swollen feet, half wanting to just give up and lie back down.

"'m going to bed, Nan," the ginger mumbled, wrapping an arm around his stomach, ignoring the fact he was almost completely naked. "Everything hurts... just wanna lie down. S-sorry... Keon. It was nice to see you..." half-leaning against the wall, the man tried to steady himself as he walked back into the bedroom, eyes trained on the mirror across from him as he sat down on the bed.

* * *

This was fucking awful.

Nanashi didn't even know if this was the best idea of not, but it sounded so good and perfect inside his head. Neither of them were ready for children- fuck, he still didn't like entertaining the idea of having a kid so young... Anakin had to known this by know, or at least start having seeds of doubt. Honestly, if it made Anakin happy, some time in the future, he'd consider letting Ana adopt an older kid if he still wanted. He hoped Annie would understand why exactly he had to do this.

"C'mon, baby," he tugged on his hand, giving him a light, easy smile as he led them both down to where the stairwell was. Anakin didn't seem to realize what he was doing, thankfully, nodding in his sleep deprived state. He was still practically in the half-naked position from last night, basically only relying on Nanashi's hold alone. "I'm doin' the both of us a favour, baby. Promise you'll thank me later."

And just like that, he was shoving Anakin off of his feet, closing his eyes as soon as he saw the betrayed and confused look growing on Ana's face when he realized he was falling. _I'm sorry, Ana._

He felt confused. Everything was confusing, even just listening to Nanashi speak, his vision already dim and head spinning. He was just clutching onto the older man's hand for dear life, his eyes slipping shut tiredly before he attempted to open them again. He knew how much of a mess he must look- bloodshot and weak and half stumbling around.

He was about to open his mouth, say something to Nanashi, but then his feet were slipping off the floor and his eyes were going wide and he was trying to look back at his lover, trying to scream at him, curse, make him help, but he was already falling far too fast. His heels caught on the edge of the next step before he could feel himself slipping further, his back crashing hard against the tile of the staircase, lips parting for a cry-

And then Anakin was rolling, turning over and over and over, his back hitting the sharp edges of the stairs, abdomen as well, crying out in pain as his head knocked against the railing and his a sharp crack sounded from his leg, his eyes wide and hand twitching when he hit the bottom with a thud. He rolled just enough so that his stomach was hitting the very corner of the last step, struggling to get over the pain and pull himself up... but he couldn't. He couldn't, he could only look up and watch as Nanashi ran down the stairs after him, wanting to cry and push him away, but entirely too weak to do so.

"Nan..." he barely managed to moan. "Nanashi, please... d-don't...?"

Every alarm bell was going off in Nanashi's head, rushing down the stairs as soon as he confirmed that Anakin had finally hit the last step. He hadn't quite expected Anakin to fall so hard, didn't think he'd hit his head so much on the way down either. His poor baby, if he had known that it'd be so brutal, he would've considered just slipping him some herbs that could cause it.

"F-fuck," he squatted by Anakin's side, caressing his cheek. Leaning down the best he could, he picked the boy up so his upper torso was in his arms. "S-sorry for not giving you a bigger warnin', baby. I'm sorry, baby. Really am. But it's for the best, okay? You... me... we're not cut out for parenthood right now. I love you, and I'd've loved whatever came out of you... but not now. F-fuck, sorry. That came out wrong. What I mean is..." he paused, closing his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the boy's lip before being weakly pushed away. "I don't want you to give up everything. Your tats, your body... fucking stretch marks. I hate them so much, you have to understand this, baby."

Holding the boy closer in his arms, he ignored the tears running down his lover's face, caressing his cheeks with the back of his hand tenderly. He really did have to understand that this was for the best... really did need to. He loved him and doing this caused him a lot of pain just watching him hit every spot on his back, hear an awful cracking sound... it broke him a lot, really.

"N-now... can you move, baby? You want me to call Keon down and I can take you to the hospital? Please... don't be mad."

He didn't have any idea what to say. Didn't even think he could speak, just lying there on his back, staring up at Nanashi as the man pulled him into his arms. Anakin could feel the tears on his cheeks, streaming down his face without end, making him want to sob and wail and fucking... scream, even. He couldn't think, didn't know what to think aside from _you killed them, you killed my baby, you pushed me down the fucking stairs and I'm bleeding and you made me feel like this, fuck you, you son of a fucking bitch, I hate you-_

He couldn't speak though, aside from some half-hearted moans, reaching up to push feebly at Nanashi's shoulder, hand quickly falling away from it after Anakin realized how futile it was. He could feel the blood sliding down the back of his legs, down his stomach, could feel... something wrong with his abdomen, looking down to see a large stain of blood blooming over the front of it where he'd hit the sharp corner of the stair.

He shook his head at Nanashi, burying his face in the man's shirt, unable to pull himself away even if he wanted to. But despite being pushed down the fucking stairs, some part of Anakin cared too much- wanted to stay with Nanashi, loved him too fucking much, understood, even... he just didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to think about any of it, least of all the fact his leg was probably broken and his head might've cracked...

"Please... 'Nashi, please, b-baby..."

* * *

Nanashi tried to keep a steady hand on his lover's, still thinking up apologies in his head. His lover was still quietly sobbing to himself, not bothering to pay the older man a single look, staring down at the light blue hospital gown he was wearing now silently. Watching him do this just made him feel worse about the entire thing, he really was just trying to look out for Ana. Anakin wouldn't ever find any joy being a mom and he couldn't see himself staying for long if this kid had some kind of mental disability or was colicky like Viola was... one day he hoped he forgave him.

"Ana," he leaned down, tone quiet and gentle for the first time in awhile. "Baby, please... just look at me. I love you. We... we aren't ready and they weren't willing to give you an abortion. Please. I-I know you cared about it... I did too, I think..." licking his lips, he sighed. "Someday, okay? We'll adopt a kid. Cute little toddler kid from fuck knows where. China, India, Malawi... anywhere, I don't care. Whatever makes you happy, okay, baby? I really am sorry. I love you."

Silence.

"Please... just say something. I know you're mad, I understand this. You're allowed to be mad- just... please talk to me."

The door opened before Anakin could reply.

He doesn't think he can even talk about his feelings. Everything feels calm, like it's settled into a sort of numbness. His body aches, painful tremors running up his spine, his leg extended barely enough to ease the pain, head spinning still. He thinks he can feel blood along his temple, trailing down the edge and over the side of his cheek, his hands shaking when he tries to push himself up from the position he was in.

Anakin can't even speak to the doctor, his mouth shut tightly, lips pursed in a firm line and knees weakly shaking as he tried to press his legs together. He couldn't even see his nametag, couldn't identify the color of the shirt he was wearing... all he could hear were some foggy words off in the side of his brain. "What happened? Anakin, can you hear me?"

Managing to give a nod, he watched as the doctor took a seat beside the bed, hand slipping underneath the hospital gown to examine the damage to his stomach, before looking over his leg worriedly and glancing back up to Nanashi. "How did the injuries occur?"

"He fell down the stairs," Nanashi swallowed the ball in his throat, very quickly glancing down at the taller boy, squeezing his hand tighter. _Please, please, please... baby, don't tell them I pushed you. I'm sorry, I wanted the best for you. I really do love you, baby. Please._ It was all he could do, biting down on his lip as he watched the older doctor pulling his lover's gown up so that his lower half was shown easily. Bruises and blood were all he could see, forcing himself not to flinch. Leaning in, he pressed a forceful kiss to Anakin's forehead, brushing his red hair back. _Please talk to me._

"I-I... is our baby dead?" he tried to hide the hopefulness in his voice, scolding himself for still being excited for knowing if it was or not. Anakin looked like shit right now, tears and blood mixing down his face still. He didn't need to hear any of this, not right now. "Fuck... it's gone, isn't it?"

"Well, there were certainly complications seen during the CAT scan we conducted, but..." the doctor opened the folder, examining it before his eyes settled on Anakin again, watching as the ginger continued crying, a hand fisting in Nanashi's shirt as he waited for the news. "Considering the circumstances, there was a miscarriage of one child-"

Anakin's jaw almost fell open, looking up to Nanashi in shock and letting his grip on his lover tighten even more, trying not to cry out as he did so from the pain of his punctured side. He could feel the doctor setting a cast on his leg now, his head still spinning, but everything seemed to have become irrelevant at that remark. _One child? How many fucking children am I carrying?_

He tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat, too close to sobbing again as he looked up to Nanashi, eyes flickering open and shut as he tried to piece something together. "N-Nan...? W-what is he... t-t-talking about?"

Twins.

They were having twins.

Well, they were having twins, but still, the fact that before the fall... they... they were going to be having twins. Two breathing, crying babies. At the same time. Hearing this, his words repeating almost violently in his head, it made him want to throw up. Nanashi could barely handle the implications of having one child, much less two. Forcing himself to sit down on the wooden chair next to the bed, he stared at Anakin, swallowing the bile that was continuing to creep up his throat and rush against his uvula. His eyes trickled with tears as he reached for the waste bucket, preceding to hurl whatever he could into the bucket. This... this couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of god damn punishment at this point... no way they could've gotten this far. Male pregnancy, his vasectomy not working, twins, and one somehow managed to survive a rather nasty fall- no. A witch, if he had've guessed at this point.

After a few moments of the doctor leaving the room for them and Anakin crying ever further, he finally managed to stop hurling. Slowly glancing upwards at his lower, he whispered, "Twins? H-how... fuck. N-no, baby. I can't. We're... you're not allowed to have fucking twins. One child- that's... that's all. Motherfucking-" he vomited once again, and only barely managed to hit his target, letting the tears leak down his cheeks. "Ana, please, baby... forgive me."

He felt sick too. Completely and utterly sick, so close to screaming until his throat was raw or his voice was gone. Not only was he fucking pregnant, but they were... they would've been having... more than one baby? It was too much, making Anakin shake and wrap his arms around himself, eyes wet with tears and blood building at the corner of his mouth from where he'd bitten down on his lip. Just thinking about all of this was making him hurt, the pain in his abdomen seeming to multiply tenfold until all he noticed was pain, looking down at the now unbloodied puncture, the cast his leg had been set in, before his eyes moved up to Nanashi's face.

"Nan, I wouldn't... I would never... never do that?" Anakin questioned, his eyes moving down to the ground, hands fiddling with the gown he was wearing, trying to shove it all off as he gave a tiny cough. And then he was reaching for the man's hand, trying to pull Nanashi closer to him, wrap his arms around him again, wincing at the ache that ran through his back when he did so. "Nanashi, p-please... I don't want to be a mom, i-it's okay... I don't care if you... made me. Made me lose one... yeah?"

Nanashi wrapped his own arms around Anakin, undeterred about the fact that bile was still hanging down his lips in the worst fucking way possible, shoving his head into Anakin's small neck, biting down on his cracked cheeks. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do now, everything literally seemed like it was falling apart completely. Anakin was saying he didn't want to have the kid anymore, was willing to give it all up for him, and it only served to make him feel worse about it. All he could tell himself was that they weren't ready, not physically or mentally no matter how much he felt guilty about it.

"Baby..." he leaned forward, giving him a hesitant kiss on the lips, cradling his face in front of his own, just barely apart so they could be sharing the same air. "Don't... I want what you want, okay? I love you, please. I... I know, okay? I know you want kids, want the bullshit clichéd happy life with family and pet Rover... I want to give it to you, I really do. But neither of us... we can't. Neither of us can afford to retire from the mafia, or give up our lives without struggling badly."

He hissed. "Tell me what you want, Annie. Anything. Keep it or go down the stairs again, I don't care. Whatever you want. I-I... I'll borrow some money, get help from Aki and Keon. Do something if you really want to keep the kid."

"I-if you wanted what I did, why the fuck would you push me down the stairs, dickhead? Huh?" Anakin snapped back, rubbing his eyes as he looked away from Nanashi, before leaning back against the pillows on the bed, breathing heavily. At this point it was all just too much- the kid, their relationship, the mafia, everything... he just wanted to wake up and forget about it all. Everything fucking hurt. And he hardly wanted to face any of this anymore, didn't know if he could even look at himself in the mirror...

He sighed, sucking in a deep breath, looking down at his hospital gown and the blood that was coating it. "I want you to do whatever you think is best for me. I don't know anymore- don't know how to feel, or what to think. Nan, please. I'm begging you. Just... just do what you think I need. I can't..." he bit down on his lip, looking up to the older man cautiously, unsure of himself, and of what Nanashi was going to say.

His arms were wrapping around Nanashi's waist before he could stop himself, head pressing against the man's legs and eyes slipping shut as tears built up in them again. Trying to blink them away, Anakin pushed his head against the man's thigh awkwardly, looking up at him just enough to see the conflicted expression on his face, wanting to just pull him down and kiss him... "P-Please..."

"Fuck, Ana," he frowned, shaking his head before falling down on the metal bed-thing with Anakin before practically forcing Anakin on top of his lap. "We… we really can't do this. Not with… with the lack of money we have- or how bad parents we could be. Fuck… baby. I tried to play with Viola yesterday, and it was the most boringest shit I've ever done before. They smell weird too… just noted that."

Nanashi tried to chuckle awkwardly, pressing a kiss to Anakin's pale lips. It was stupid, wasn't it? Anakin was probably going to call him out for acting like this, acting so fucking fake and… annoying? Fuck, he didn't even know if that was the correct word to even use at this point. He hated not knowing what to say anymore- his head felt like it was spinning every which fucking way, constantly fucking up with just simple words…

"I love you," he weakly smiled down at him. "I really do, babe. I want us to be happy- a-and I don't think that I could see a future for us being happy if we had a kid right now. Someday, maybe. When we are more well off, you can control your depression, and I have more of a comfortable seat as a Godfather. If you still want to have a kid in a few years, we can. Lots of them, if you want. Just… not now."

He shook his head, uncertain of whether or not he was supposed to be saying anything, hardly able to do much more than just keep looking Nanashi in the eye and trembling, reaching for him as much as he was able to, the stinging in his side only growing further and further until pain was blossoming through his body, slumping to the side with painful moans leaving his mouth as he clutched Nanashi's hand again, trying to pull the older man closer, just needing to be… taken care of. _Fuck, he pushed me down the goddamn stairs…!_

"I-I want… wanted… fucking kid… now, Nan. I-I… w-what if it never happens again? What if this was some… s-some chance? Like… fuck, maybe a once in an eternity thing? I'm actually having _your baby._ Like… 's yours and mine, Nanny? Don't you like thinking about that? I…" Anakin paused, wheezing for breath as painful coughs wracked his body again. "It's stupid, I k-know… we should… should just have told the doctors to get rid of them both. I-I'd rather be with you than have a fucking kid. Y-you're the guy I love."

Nanashi frowned, pulling the red head closer to his chest, pressing kisses to his face, trying to calm him down. "I… Anakin, baby… I just want you, really. I'm too fucking selfish to share you with someone- 'specially not a kid who's not gonna wanna leave your side for years. Don't wanna share the bed with someone other than you. You're mine, my babe."

He smiled at him awkwardly, closing his eyes so that he could wrap his long arms around the boy, drawing in a long breath. "If… fuck, I said in the future. Maybe. Don't know… if you really want one," he trailed off, trying to rationalize the idea of actually having a kid in his head. Fuck, he was thirty three years old. He'd be so old by the time the kid came around- if they had it in the next few years. Anakin was nearly thirty- just a few months shy of it.

He chuckled out loud. "You know, babe… if we were to have a kid, it'd be effectively taking care of us as soon as it got out of high school."

He almost laughed at what Nanashi had said, probably would've if it didn't feel like his lungs were being burned and his ribs were going to cave in. Shaking his head, he turned even further onto his side, trying to hold himself steady to look at his lover without being too unstable- fuck, the room still seemed dizzying, everything unbalanced and foggy…

"We're not that old," Anakin replied, halfheartedly reaching up to poke Nanashi's arm, almost surprised when he feels more muscle than fat there, his finger tensing up. "Fuck- how did you get muscle there? Since when do you lift fucking weights?" Biting down on his lip, he gave a half smirk to let the man know he was joking, readjusting himself in Nanashi's arms. "Nan, you gonna carry me home? It's the least you could do…"

Nanashi nodded his head, slowly bringing himself away from the man. He hesitated from leaving just yet, gaining a cheeky smile as he said, "And now you know where I lift weights."

"Am I really that heavy?" Anakin asked, almost concerned, looking down at himself and his slightly expanded stomach, tapping it with a finger before a frown grew on his face. "Fuck… I can't be heavier than you. Not that I don't like your weight- it's hot, but… I dunno, I like having you carry me and shit. It's a lot easier than having to do it myself."

This time, Nanashi did laugh, leaning back in again to lock lips with the redhead. "You're cute, baby," he teased, poking the man's bare stomach, wanting it inflate at the pressure of his finger before returning back to normal. "Chubby as fuck, Ana. Worse than Carmine, if you want me to be honest with you, baby."

"Hey, hey," Anakin started, looking up at Nanashi with a bemused expression, leaning in to peck his lips, gently tracing his jaw with the side of his hand. "You have to remember, Nan. About ten to fifteen pounds of me is baby. Or at least will be. It doesn't affect the rest of my body… well, aside from the super swollen feet and ankles and shit." He paused, before biting his lip slightly. "You don't think I'm fat, right? I'm like… a hundred and nineteen pounds when I'm not bloated like this. And pregnant. How much weight does a pregnancy give you anyway? You should ask Gioia for me."

Nanashi shook his head, giving a loud snort. "I ain't asking Gioia. She basically blew up like a balloon with Viola… Oh god," he cringed at the thought of an oversized Anakin, shaking his head almost violently. "You're gonna be fucking huge, Ana. Might need to ask her to get some clothes from Carmine if you gain the amount she did… I think I might start starving you."

He looked back to the man, pressing a kiss to the man's thin jawline. "Think the Doctor said you could gain twenty or forty pounds 'cause you're a good bit underweight already. Fuck me, man…"

 _Twenty or forty pounds?_ Anakin almost wanted to scream, his hands sliding against his already somewhat swollen stomach, looking back up to Nanashi in horror. "Fuck! A-are you fucking serious? I… I can't gain that much… I'll look disgusting, fuck… Nan, please." his hand gripped at the man's shirt, clinging to him fearfully.

He didn't even know if he'd be able to move when it got to that point, was scared to think of it. All he could focus on was trying to pull Nanashi closer, hands half clawing at his back in anxiety. Looking down to the red stain in his gown again, he bit his lip, looking up to Nanashi again. "Can we leave now? I want to go home… feel better, I promise. We can… fuck. I don't know. Y-you can beat me or something. Get rid of it? I can't… deal with that."

Nanashi sighed, pulling the boy as close as he possibly can, pressing a kiss to the top of the taller redhead's forehead. "Yeah… you want to be carried, or get the wheelchair? I can get the doctor if you want… see if they'll let you have some pain killers. Maybe a dieting pill-"

Before he could continue, the doctor had opened the door, a worried expression on his face as he glanced down at the clipboard that was in his hands.

"Something wrong?"

He didn't know what to say or what to do, clinging to Nanashi with shaky tattooed hands pulling at his clothes, a soft whimper leaving Anakin's mouth as he stared at the doctor. Trying to tuck his legs up to his chest, the ginger gave a cough, sucking in his breath at the violent tremors wracking his body. "W-what? What's wrong? Please…"

"There were some complications with your fall… the damage is going to need time to be worked out. When your abdomen tore, it gave way to a good amount of internal bleeding. We'll need you to stay here- try and fix the damage. You might need surgery."

Nanashi looked down at his lover, the words, "Fuck, baby, you know I didn't mean to give you any of that," fell from his lips, continuing to press kisses to the top of his head, trying his best to calm down the terrified wails that were coming from Anakin's mouth. "F-fuck, baby… don't scream, promise, you'll be okay… won't let it hurt you anymore. Love you way too fucking much for that to ever happen."

He looked back up to the doctor, biting down on his pale lips. "H-how _bad_? We… we're talking about getting an abortion- would we… fuck. Would be even be allowed to do that without further harming him?"

"I'm afraid at this point, it isn't an option. Later on, perhaps abortion would be a possibility. But for now… we need to focus on Anakin's health, letting him recover from the physical trauma."

A trembling arm wrapped around Nanashi's body, trying to grab him and pull him closer, eyes wide the more the speaking continued. Anakin searched Nanashi's face, eyes trying wildly to find something reflected on his features, before he was crying and burying his head in his lover's chest, loud sobs echoing from his throat. "Nan… please stay with me! Don't leave me here alone!"

Nanashi scratched the back of his head, loudly hushing him. "Hey, hey… baby, I won't leave. I'll stay with you- always, kay?" he briefly looked up to the doctor, lip quivering in desperation. "What… what kind of surgery would he need? Is there any chance on him being okay afterwards- the fetus… our baby? What about that… if we kept it, how would this affect them?"

"We can only hope that the child hasn't suffered the trauma your lover's body has. Until it's further developed, there's no way of being sure. The surgery would simply be to stop the bleeding and restitch the wound. The best thing you can do for him is stay here."

Nanashi nodded, arms wrapping around the boy tighter until he gave a slight nod of his head. "How long does he need to stay here?"

"A few days, probably. Nothing too important was damaged." a pause as the doctor gripped his clipboard. "I'll leave you two alone for now. Figure out what room we can move him into."

* * *

Nanashi was close to falling asleep, forcing himself to stay up now at this point. He wanted to be the first person that Anakin saw when he finally woke up- though he was quickly seeing how awful this idea really was. It was getting to be passed midnight at this point, which only further angered the living shit out of him- his mood was growing worse, day by day. He just wanted to go home already- it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to abort anymore… fuck, the doctor had said they were close to being at twelve weeks. Were they even legally allowed to let them do this anymore? He didn't know.

The door had finally opened once after, revealing Akivya holding plastic bags of clothes and food, a bright smile playing on his soft features.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, reaching out to take all of the bags, setting them on the wooden tablet next to him. "Thought Keon was coming? Did Julian say otherwise?"

"Ke-Ke was a little tired… Julian had him out most of the night last night. I… I thought I'd just come bring you stuff. Try and keep it mellow here- I know how bad it is having to wait in the hospital like this… um… babies. I dunno. You should… just stay close to him? Maybe massage his feet. Gioia always liked it when I did that for her."

Akivya licked his lips, sitting down in the chair opposite Nanashi, watching the pale redhead sleeping in the white bed, eyes shut tightly and tattoos more prominent against the moonlight from the window. Watching as Nanashi ran a hand across Anakin's, halfway to grasping his fingers, Aki gave an unhappy whimper, almost too quiet to be heard. "I wish he hadn't fell… he needs to be comfortable and happy. Children are hard enough as is. Poor bunbun."

Nanashi felt an uncomfortable shiver run up his back, looking away from the barely older man. "Yeah… same here." he tried to focus on the boy in front of him, taking in every detail of his face- how he seemed so much older, the stress and anxiety finally lifting off of him now that he was asleep, how his hair was tangled and messy as fuck.. Yet, Nanashi still thought that the young boy looked beautiful. Charming, cute… looked perfect to him. Always did.

"Did Keon tell you what they said?" he asked, turning around to finally meet eye-to-eye with the brunette. "Twins. Supposed to be… we lost one of them down the fall. Don't think Ana's gonna recover from it properly, baby could be hurt... "

Akivya frowned, looking down at Anakin again, before his eyes settled on Nanashi, nodding. "That's really rough… I hope Ana is okay. Keon loves you guys so much- talks about you all the time. He was really looking forward to being in your kid's life. I hope it all works out still. Anakin really loves you."

The redhead tossed in the bed, white sheets wrapped around his legs and face devoid of color, slowly blinking his eyes open as he looked around. His hands were shaking, reaching out for Nanashi desperately, needing to grab onto him, love him more… "Nan?"

Nanashi smiled at the thin boy, leaning down to help him sit up. "Hey, baby… calm down, you just got of surgery. I'm here, just like I told you…" he pressed a kiss to the man. "How are you feeling now, babe? Any pain? The doctor said I can get you some pain killers if you really think that you need any... "

He looked over to Akivya, motioning him forward. "Aki, can you bring the food over? I'm starving, so Ana probably is too... " he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Anakin's forehead. "Gotta catch up to weighing forty pounds too."

Anakin gave a tiny moan, getting closer to Nanashi until his arms were able to wrap around the man, pressing tiny kisses against his chest. He wasn't sure what to say- didn't even know if he was okay or not. But... maybe he was. Because Nanashi didn't leave him, stayed even after all this shit.

"I'm good," the redhead manages, kissing his side. Looking up at Nanashi, Anakin shook his head teasingly, continuing to curl closer to him, throat half raw and aching. "Glad you'll still try and carry me when I'm forty pounds heavier."

Nanashi forced a cringe before giving a teasing kiss to his forehead. "Let's not go that far with this. Anymore than twenty pounds, I don't think it'd be advisable for me to lift you…"

It was a cute lie, he told himself. There wasn't any weight in the world that would force him to stop picking him up, cradling him in his arms, and struggling to carry the boy- not even if he was twice the size of Nanashi. Anakin would always know that he was loved- always be held and kissed affectionately… always.

He looked up to Akivya, caressing his lover's face. "You wanna hear the name, Aki? We… fuck. Before the surgery, we picked it out. Thought it'd go well for any gender they considered themselves to be."

Anakin nodded, still half-dazed, uncertain of whether the motions he was making were actually suited to the context of it all. Glancing up to Nanashi, Anakin's hand ran against the stubble on his chin, thumb sliding over his cheek as he continued to watch his lover, wide eyes but still dark. It felt so… strange, but somehow too nice, being with Nanashi, knowing he'd been waiting for him to wake up.

He barely notices that Akivya's nodding, chirping out a tiny 'yes!' before reaching out to lightly hug the redhead, smiling at him happily and brushing hair out of his face, before pulling himself away and nodding to Nanashi. "Take care of your bunbun," he said, poking the man's shoulder playfully. "Love you guys. Take care of yourself, sugarboo? Don't wanna see you hurt anymore, Ana."

Nanashi nodded wordlessly, finally managing to take hold of Anakin's soft hand, brushing over a knuckle with his thumb. "We will," he half whispered to the older man. "You too… tell Keon that too."

* * *

Nanashi tried to ignore the fact that his legs felt like they were just going to fucking collapse on him, struggling to hold the bassinet box in his arms. Honestly, he would've prefered if Anakin had helped him just a little bit… or told Keon what they were planning to do today. It was killing his knees, really. How much shit could be in this goddamn box? It felt like it weighed a fucking ton, and that wasn't a fucking dramatic statement.

He could hear the door to their bedroom, grinning almost immediately. The older man was almost too excited for the chance that Anakin could be happy at seeing the little arrangement that he started immediately on working. It was cute, almost a little bit too creative for someone like him. There wasn't nearly enough space in their tiny little room, but they had a rather large closet that had plenty of wall space.

The bassinet fit. The changing table would fit. They'd be able to keep track of all of their clothes.

Perfect.

"Ana," he smiled, setting the oversized box done to move towards his badly bruised boyfriend. "C'mon, I missed you. I have a present for you."

Trying to keep himself from cringing when Nanashi walked toward him was slowly becoming easier- it had been impossible for days after the accident to hold it back, always worrying about whether or not Nanashi was going to do it again… get rid of the other one. But he seemed almost enthusiastic- he'd been so nice lately, and… Anakin was probably just being a little bitch by not running to him immediately. Or, well, limping… his entire body hurt, even more than normal.

The bruises were too hard to ignore, covering almost the entirety of his torso, his legs, his face even had a few. It only made him feel worse when he looked at himself in the mirror, and the sudden expansion of his stomach hadn't helped with that in the slightest. More than anything, he just wanted to be with Nanashi- to hold each other and kiss and cuddle like they had more before the whole stairs thing.

But then he was looking down and Nanashi's hand was wrapping around his, dragging the pregnant ginger over to the closet and swinging the door open again, enough to show…

"Is this?" Anakin questioned, softly, watching as Nanashi gazed back at him, his own eyes widening in an almost excited happiness as he threw his arms around the man, ignoring how much his body protested it. "I love you, Nan- so fucking much, and the kid'll love you too. Fuck… I mean it."

Nanashi kissed the man back, quietly chuckling, "Thought… fuck. Thought it'd save us some space. Might need to ask Julian for a bigger room. Kid'll need someplace better once they realize that they're living like fucking Harry Potter... "

The closet looked nice to him, and he was glad that it did to Anakin too. They'd need to start painting it up a little, maybe slash some grey and purple around, but otherwise… it'd be a perfect fit for the kid. Same, small enough so that they'd be able to just turn and change the kid, and then put him to bed. Maybe a little rocking chair too, if they could afford it, that was… this was all going to cost so much, seeing as how Anakin was completely out of a job for now, the medical bills that came with the consequences of pushing the younger man down the stairs, and if the kid needed anything else after it'd be born. God damn. They were going to be fucking broke because of this thing.

"I asked Gioia to bring over some clothes that Viola has grown out of," he commented, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Lots of pinks and frills… hope the kid doesn't mind."

"They're a baby," Anakin said, almost giggling. "They won't care what they're wearing. Kinda like me… Aki and Keon asked Gioia if I could borrow some of her maternity clothes. It's kinda an iffy fit considering our rather extreme height difference, but…" he shrugged, leaning down to push his lips against Nanashi's again, trailing his tongue along his lover's lower lip. "I hope you'll like me even when I'm bigger. I don't want you to ever leave me."

And then his hand was slipping down, the framer's long fingers curling around Nanashi's smaller ones, pulling on his hand and squeezing it for comfort, before looking back into their room. "I'm, ah… gonna need to lie down and shit. Feet hurt so fucking bad… just need to lie down and get myself untense or whatever the fuck they call it." He offered a smile to Nanashi, tugging on his hand. "Come lie down with me, Nan."

Nanashi nodded, wrapping his arms around the bloated man. "Tired too… been carrying in way too many boxes and rearranging things. I'll join you, of course, baby... "

He kissed the man again, almost a bit forcefully this time. "Love you so much, Annie… Hospital was fucking shit when it came to cuddling." he was almost teasing him now, kissing his cheek repeatedly until saying, "Miss touching you the most… you wanna try to fuck?"

He wasn't sure if it was wrong that the thought made his cheeks flush red, looking down at his feet for a few seconds as he tried to figure it out. Was it even safe…? Having sex while you're pregnant? Fuck, he figured Aki and Gioia had, at least somewhat, but… did Nanashi really want that? He wasn't that big yet, but there were already some marks, and it was just…

Anakin isn't sure why he nods, hesitant, before his arms are grabbing Nanashi and pulling him closer, pressing back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he's falling back onto it, moaning at the soft hit and the pain spreading in his body. "Nan… I… I want to. If you want to, and all… fuck. Just…"

Nanashi tried not to show the fact that he was terrified of upsetting Anakin now, lowering a hand to tangle with Anakin's soft hair. "You can just blow me… fuck. I understand that you're scared. I am too, baby... "

He was almost desperate now, unsure on why exactly his cock was growing hard. It didn't make any actual sense… he shouldn't be turned on with any of this. Not when his pregnant boyfriend was staring at him, terror and awkwardness very obvious in his voice.

"I can finger you, maybe get you off if you want?"

He really was- almost completely terrified, if Anakin had to be honest, looking up at Nan as he attempted to give some sort of awkward smile that probably didn't look anything like one to his lover. He wasn't sure he knew exactly want to say, just nodding again quickly, before sighing, pulling Nanashi closer until he could feel the other man's clothed body pressed against his own, able to feel Nanashi's hands on his arms, just holding him…

It was so nice. Too fucking nice, and it was probably wrong that he wanted more, was too turned on, reaching up to bring their lips together again, before his own mouth dropped to press kisses against Nanashi's throat, stammering out a "Yeah… I-I think… f-finger me? A-and jerk me at the same time, maybe? I… I can blow you, Nan. Love this… missed it."

Nanashi was too quick to toss Anakin's body against the bed, removing his black tank top and throwing it to the floor. He practically jumped on the the younger man, nails digging into his waist, pulling the man closer as he slipped a free hand underneath his waistband. "Missed this so fucking much," he said, coming out practically as a hiss, playful bites meeting his skin. "So fucking horny… been two months since the last time we fucked. Don't know when the next time we're gonna be able to do this because of the weight."

He was almost devouring the man's light skin, biting down and sucking on his skin. The asian latino could almost laugh about how terrified the doctor was going to be when he saw how many new bruises Anakin was going to receive tonight. Might call protective services on him… which, honestly, wouldn't be the first time they'd been questioned for this.

"Turn around," he said, hand curling around his cock, tugging on it roughly. "Wanna fuck you before you suck me off… my little girl needs to whine for me before anything."

He didn't know if turning around was even an option now, looking up at Nanashi skeptically, no words parting from his mouth. It felt too fucking good- to be pleasured like this after so long. Fuck, Anakin missed it- didn't like having to wait around for the baby to come out before he could actually goddamn fuck with his lover.

Still, it didn't stop the pain growing in his lower body as he tried to turn himself over, quickly falling back onto his back and reaching for Nanashi. "Can't," Anakin hissed out, looking down. "Gonna have to fuck me while I'm on my back. Need you inside me though, fuck-" a lengthy whine left the ginger's mouth before a moan followed, thighs slipping apart. "Master, please?"

Nanashi hesitated, looking up and down the boy's body before sighing. He really did prefer fucking Anakin when he was on his stomach, liked imagining his reaction while he was being fucked, the way his ass got sprayed in his pleasure… fuck it though. He doubted the boy could turn around now, not when he looked like he was struggling to just sit up like this. Fuck. There wasn't any good things about Anakin being pregnant, was there?

Slipping off Anakin's sweatpants, he let them wrap around his ankles. He raised a brow at the lack of underwear, but brushed it off. It was hot, even if it was a little different than what he was used to wearing. Anakin's cock was harder than what he expected though, grabbing the thin organ, again tugging on it roughly. "That's my girl, so hard and excited already. Such a very pleased master right now, baby… you want me to get you off- or should I punish you for not letting me fuck you?"

"No- m-master no, I want… I want you to fuck me, Nanashi, please-" Hips bucking forward, Anakin attempted to arch up from the mattress, his hands reaching for his lover's shoulders, pulling the dark haired man down again until their lips met, eyes shutting. His head tilted back, legs spreading even further, waiting for Nanashi to hike them up, slick his cock and then push in. Anakin didn't think he wanted anything else- could hardly even focus, begging pleading his lover _please, Nanashi, please, fuck me, I wanna scream, need you..._

"That's my good girl," the older man chuckled, prepping the man's tight asshole. "Such a good girl. Should I give you a present for being so good so far- or…"

He leaned down again, pressing kisses to his slowly disappearing collarbones, thrusting his hips closer to the man. There was a plaguing thought in the back of his mind - _can he get pregnant if I come inside of him now? -_ but it was forced out, taking a deep breathe so he could look away from him, moving over to the bedside table so he could dig into it and pull out an old condom. There was a confused word coming from Anakin's lips, tilting his head at him before stretching his thighs out for him to enter him.

"Don't know if it matters if I use this or not," he admitted, awkwardly slipping the condom on himself. "No more pregnancies…"

 _What?_ Anakin was almost confused on it, and almost a bit too nervous. He didn't really know either- if Nanashi could… he didn't know, make him _more_ pregnant? Still, he just nodded at him, chewing on his lip, too nervous to say anything else. He almost wanted to pout at the thought- _what if Nanashi can't cum in me anymore?_ It would just be upsetting- wouldn't feel right, fuck… he just wanted to be filled. Loved being came in- and Nanashi knew that.

Still, he spread his thighs apart anyway, leaning back and watching the older man as he stepped closer, his hands pressing against Anakin's hot, pale flesh, watching at the ginger tilted his hips up more, trying to expose himself to Nanashi the best he could. "I-I… master, Nanashi… fill me, wanna take your cock so bad, fuck…" he sucked in a breath. "Missed sex so goddamn much."

It was no time before Anakin's hips were being grabbed by the tanned brunette, cock quickly sliding inside the boy. Nanashi's breath hitched in his throat, uncomfortable with how tight the condom felt around his cock, and how tight Anakin felt now. Slowly thrusting his hips, he couldn't help but try to avoid all gaze to the obvious pregnant stomach slowly receding in and out, moans escaping Anakin's lips as he arched his hips forward just enough to let it touch his bare stomach.

"Fuck," he tried to chuckle, only for it to come out as awkward. "Feels a lot different than what I thought it'd feel like… y'know? Missed this, but… god damn. Sex is fucking weird now."

He tried not to let the comment affect him, almost too self conscious of how his probably looked, how it must feel to Nanashi. Fuck, Nan was probably disgusted, wasn't he? His belly extended almost too much compared to how flat his stomach had been before… the way he was clenching so tightly around his cock, almost too much so, sweaty despite the fan being on, probably too hard to move.

He hated it all. The fucking baby… he loved it, wanted it so goddamn much, but having his body feel so… awkward was practically killing Anakin. His breath was too heavy, arching up and shoving himself forward, rutting against Nanashi's thick cock, surprised at how easily he still managed to take it. The man didn't even think he could get any words out, just trying to cover it up with harsh moans, a few curses, the eventual, "I-I'm fuckin' sorry, shit- still feels good though, so good, need you, Nan, don't pull out-" as his own release splatters across the inside of his thighs, chest heaving for breath.

Continuing to thrust his hips gently against the man, he hunched his body over his lover's body, running his hand through his thin hair. It almost felt too awkward for him to fuck him still, even if felt encouraged by Anakin to keep doing this… he wanted to pretend it didn't feel weird, like he was fucking someone that he really shouldn't be fucking because he just didn't feel them attractive at all. He refused to admit this to Anakin though- the kid was already so freaked out and self conscious, it was almost upsetting…

"Hey," he said, stopping all thrusts, leaning in to kiss his lover's cheek. "Don't worry… I still want you, we can still fuck… just-" he stopped himself short, looking down his lover's body. "Doesn't matter. You doing okay like this? Doesn't hurt?"

"Nn…" Anakin tried to gasp out, moaning as he shifted underneath his lover almost uncomfortably, wondering if Nanashi was being honest. He could see in his eyes, really- what he was thinking, was sure that he didn't want to do this anymore… fuck, this was really fucking everything up, wasn't it? Nan… Nan wanted him, right, just said so… but…

He didn't know. Didn't know if this was too much, or too little, what the fuck he was supposed to do to make Nan keep loving him after the baby came. He was terrified he wouldn't get his body back, that Nan would always see him like this, chubbiness and stretch marks… fuck. "D-doesn't hurt…" pause. "Nan… want me, love me, promise?"

"I won't ever stop," he tried to reassure him, leaning back down again, resting his forehead on Anakin's, closing his eyes. Really… even if the thought of Anakin's stomach growing wider, the obvious stretch marks becoming worse, and… fuck, whatever else that'd come with his being pregnant terrified him beyond fucking belief… he still loved Anakin. Love the way he looked at him, smiled and hung onto every word. "Love you too much to ever stop… don't worry, kay? Unless you grow fucking huge, I can't see myself deciding to just stop fucking you… like, Carmine plus Julian level huge."

The younger nodded quickly, staring up at Nanashi with wide eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips for a matter of seconds before slipping away again, some tears leaking from one of his eyes, dripping over a pale cheek and sliding down the side of his face. Wrapping arms around the man's neck, Anakin couldn't keep himself from leaning forward to press kisses along his jawline, his thighs hugging either side of Nanashi's hips, legs hooking around the back of his waist the best they could. A small, pleased hum escaped his lips, only growing as he felt Nanashi's thrusts continuing, if not slower. "T-thank you, thank you so fucking much, Nan, I love you!"

Nanashi didn't respond to the younger man, throwing his head back to moan as he felt Anakin slowly starting to rut back against his crotch. It took him several long moments to say anything that wasn't just, "Fuck, Ana… s-such a good girl." He wanted to scream, and was so close to doing so if could just… just something. He wanted to fuck Anakin, make him completely fuck him so hard until he came, didn't know what he would even want to do…

"Ana," he swallowed the lump growing in his throat, licking his lips as he grabbed at Anakin's curvy hips. "Need… need you to sit on my cock. Wanna fuck you so hard until I can't… baby, please. Be a good girl for me?"

He could hardly make sense of what exactly Nanashi was shaking, head tilting back against the sheets as he thrusted against Nanashi's body faster and faster, before it clicked. Nanashi was sliding out of him, lying down next to him on the bed, and that was all it took for Anakin to sit up, looking down at Nanashi with hair messy, glasses askew, cheeks flushed red.

"I'm always a good girl for you," Anakin hisses out, swinging a leg over Nanashi's waist and pushing himself against the man, cheeks sliding apart easily as he pushed himself back onto his lover's cock, body pitching forward as his hands ran over the man's chest, sliding up to grip his shoulders. "Fuck- f-feels so good, Nashi, love you, k-keep pushing into me, just like that- nngh, I'm… _harder."_

Nanashi wrapped his hands around his growing abdomen, pulling him closer to the man, lips weakly pressing to his cheek and jawline. "Love you too, Annie," he admitted to himself, saying it again to himself a few more times until he could feel hot release spilling on his chest, Anakin's teeth sinking into his shoulder. "That's such a good girl… so fucking good, love you so much, Ana."

He wasn't sure what he was really talking about at this point, if anything he's been saying has even made a lick of sense or not. He really did doubt it, but just wanted to believe that Anakin understood him just a little bit. The man was riding on a high that just made him want to further pull himself down it as long as he possibly could.

"Fuck, baby," he said, pulling Anakin's hair back so that he could look into his tired eyes. "L-love you so much, Annie… miss fuckin' you like this. Can't wait to do this more often."

"Yeah… yes, yes, please-! I missed you too, so much, Nan. Fuck… love you, love this, so close to you, make me yours. Want you to own me, Nanny. Always." the words were slurred as Anakin tilted his head to the side, legs sliding apart further before he pulled of of Nanashi, sliding down his body until his knees hit the side of the bed and he could press his body against it, sliding the condom off of his boyfriend's length, mouth quickly replacing it as he took Nanashi in, mouth stretching around his shaft until the tip hit the back of his throat. _Love you so much._

As soon as he could feel Anakin's lips and tongue touching his shaft, he couldn't help but moan out a quiet, "Y-yes, pleasure your master… that's such a good girl. I'm so proud of how good you are being tonight, Annie… need to give you a present for being like this, baby. F-fuck…"

It wasn't a moment later until he could feel a cold shiver zap down his spine, cum exploding inside his lips and sliding down his thin throat. He couldn't help reaching down to curl his fingers in his red hair, gently forcing his head down to continue sucking on his cock. "T-that's… that's a good girl, p-please…? Keep… keep going?"

All Anakin did was give a pleased hum, half curious as to why Nanashi wanted him to keep going. Still, he didn't complain, tongue trailing over every ridge and vein of his lover's huge dick, taking in the taste of pleasure on his tongue, pulling back so he could gasp for breath, a long moan escaping him before he was leaning down again.

Nanashi was always so hot like this, light moans escaping him as his fingers tangled in Anakin's ginger hair, hips bucking forward against his teasing mouth. Fuck, Anakin loved it- loved feeling how eagee Nanashi was, loved how his cum spilled over and slid down his throat so easily. He could practically feel Nanashi getting harder in his mouth again, hands tugging on his hair roughly until Anakin gave another moan. _Fuck._

Anakin was fucking perfect like this- he couldn't lie to himself. He was adorable just letting his tongue lap at his hard cock, moving hands grab his thighs and he pulled them away from each other further. Nanashi really did like the fact that Anakin was so desperate to swallow and play with his gentle pubic stubble, moaning out loud his name until he could hear the slight crack in his voice becoming apparent.

"P-please, baby," he bit down on his lip, slowly beginning to thrust his hips forward and start holding down Anakin's head down."Need you to swallow me again, so fucking close again. Need you. Wanna fucking come inside your goddamn mouth, Annie…"

He couldn't get out any words, only letting his head move up, mouth opening wider so Nanashi's cock was hitting the back of his throat, tip leaking. His teeth grazed the side of his lover's shaft enough to make him shudder, tongue sliding over the edges again and again, half caressing his balls as his moans pulsed through Nanashi's length, almost vibrations. Giving a final tease over the head with his tongue, Anakin was hardly surprised when he felt hot cum filling his mouth again, covering the back of his throat as he pulled away, breathing harsh.

"Love you, fuck…"

"Love you too, Annie... " he simply said, collapsing on the bed finally. Nanashi tried to pull up the man, helping him lay down on his chest with him, smiling lightly at his boyfriend. "Love you both so fucking much."

* * *

There was a lengthy silence, just the two of them looking at each other almost awkwardly, Anakin self consciously running a hand through his bright hair, fingers playing with the ends as he tried to shut out the thoughts running through his head. He and Gioia never really talked- fuck, he never really talked to anyone, if they weren't Nanashi or Keon. Looking at the tiny blonde woman, Anakin's eyes quickly flitted to the child in her arms, wanting to say something at least…

He felt like a huge dick. Gioia had agreed to… to talk to him about all of this, and he should be thanking her, not staring at her darkly as his hands fiddled with his shirt, all the tattoos on his skin too obvious in the light, feeling too exposed even in Nanashi's clothes. "Hey," the ginger manages to say, voice monotone. "Thanks… for meeting me."

"Of course, Anakin," she replied, slowly forcing a small smile on her face, looking over the man a few times before saying anything else. He was thin still, which did worry the blonde woman. He needed to gain at least some weight- she didn't know how far along he was though, but still… he looked like he hadn't gained any real weight. "How are you holding up- are you feeling better after the fall?"

She wanted to apologize for being so blunt about it, a small blush growing on her face. Looking away from the man for a brief moment, she looked down at her daughter, pressing a kiss to her dark skin tone. "I can't imagine this has been easy on you," she wasn't sure if she was saying this to him or Viola, but chose to continue. "Poor thing. Have you and Nanashi gotten all that you need for the baby? I might still have some cloth diapers and smaller clothes from when Viola was a newborn if you need them.

Anakin leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his tiny, heaving chest as if it would somehow keep him more hidden. He felt cold- and yet too hot all at once. Looking down to the child in Gioia's arms again, the man attempted to give a smile to the former consort, an amused 'she's gotten big' leaving his lips with a sigh.

Looking down to his swollen feet, hands grasping either side of his body as he hugged himself, Anakin gave a tiny nod, saying "Yeah… I'm f-fine now. Hurt a lot, fuck… I think… I don't know. Nanashi's been taking good care of me, ever since… I-I lost one you know. But we're both excited for Taishi- I think they'll be perfect. I've always wanted a kid… just didn't expect it to happen like this."

Gioia let another small smile appear on her lips, shifting the tiny brunette in her arms. "Taishi? That's a beautiful name…" she noted, lightly humming to herself as she glanced back down to the moving infant. "I liked trying to figure out names with Carmine and Akivya- there were so many beautiful names I loved." she pressed a kiss to the her forehead, caressing the back of her head. "How are you and Nanashi handling the loss of the other baby? Are you two planning on having a service for them?"

She placed the baby on a light yellow blanket next to her, shifting her body so that she was now holding Anakin's hand, another hand on his knee. "Pregnancy is hard enough- add an injury that caused the death of a twin… I can only imagine how hard it must be for you and Nanashi."

Anakin just shook his head, trying to resist the urge to pull away as he felt Gioia's hand on his knee, body shuddering at the thought of what she was saying. Nobody knew- knew that Nanashi pushed him, wanted their baby to die. It made him feel sick, half ready to just choke at the mere thought. He almost wondered what it would be like- Taishi having a sibling. It would've made them happy, right? He thought so- knowing how much he loved his own sister.

"No… no service. I don't- hurts. T-thinking about… I wanted to… babies? Been nice? I think Tai would've liked them. N-Nanashi didn't want kids, I just… I like kids? Want to hear them calling me… something, holding onto me and letting me tuck them in. Good thought, yeah?" a pause. "Doctor says I'm too thin. Thinks it could hurt them. What should I d-do?"

Gioia shrugged her shoulders. "Oh darling, you're going to need to keep talking to your doctor about that. I don't think that I can really help you on that..." she glanced down at his stomach, looking back up for approval.

When she found it, she hesitantly rubbed his swollen stomach. "How far along are you... five months? I looked about the same as you did... don't worry about that. You'll gain quite a bit more soon. I did... just make sure Nanashi spoils you." She laughed quietly.

She leaned in, slowly taking the redhead into her arms, massaging his back. "I understand your fears, Anakin, really... I had the same fears when I was pregnant with Viola. It's something I think most women get through... you can't possibly know until you have them. Even then..."

She looked away from him, scooping up the small brunette. "I struggle with not knowing if I'm doing the best I can do with Viola so often... it's one of the troubles of parenthood." She tried to smile again, pressing a kiss on Viola's cheek before leaning up to do so on the redhead's. "All you can really do is hope."

* * *

It was too grey out- didn't look nice in the slightest, least of all for a Friday, and Anakin's half tempted to say _screw meeting up for breakfast_ and just go home. Nanashi was running late, for reasons unknown to him, and his head was spinning so badly that he hadn't done anything aside from read the same goddamn page of this book for twenty minutes. It's like nothing was even connecting at this point…

More than anything, Anakin felt tired. Just completely and utterly exhausted, hardly having the strength to pull himself out of bed in the morning, least of all when he wanted to scream at everyone, felt like cursing and crying and curling up in bed with a bunch of blankets and the lights out… he didn't even know. It hadn't been like this for so long- steady moods and all. Was it being pregnant? Everything just felt so annoying...

So he's just sighing as his hand slides around the handle of the cup again, raising the mug filled with tea to his lips and tilting it back the best his hand would allow. His body was so tense, muscles half shaking, and just…

 _There was something moving._

He couldn't help giving a startled yelp at the very obvious feeling of something- the baby- _kicking_ at his stomach. It kind of… kind of hurt, really. Felt too weird to even describe, and only served to make Anakin feel even more paranoid about his condition. _This is normal, right? Gioia said it was. Fuck, feels so weird- please, stop it. Nanashi, hurry the fuck up. I wanna go home._ He tried to adjust the skirt of the white and purple dress, pulling it down past his knee as he stifled a groan when the feeling came again, letting the book sit on the table, forgotten. _Fuck._

An older man carefully opened the door, looking around the small cafe room before looking at a small figure brushing off something on their small dress, mumbling something lightly to herself as she glanced around the room, long, unmanaged hair covering their face. _Oh, poor thing,_ Yuki thought to himself. The girl looked visibly pregnant, if not a bit bone thin. That was normal to see- so many anorexic looking things around here… it wasn't too unusual, but it still made him mad. In his time, every woman looked like they could barely get out of bed because they were so large. Such a shame to never see it anymore.

Approaching the obviously young woman, he put on his best smiling face. Almost like a politician on how large and almost secretly fake, it was almost confusing on why he didn't manage to become one… oh well. The role of a serial killer had better hours and most of the time, it had better dental work.

"Good morning," he said, almost stopping himself as he noticed the way that they clenched their shoulder up, hiding their face in their book as they felt his hand on their pale shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…" his voice was a tad bit lower than what he wanted, but she seemed to noticeably calm at his words, peeking out from his book. "How far along are you, is what I wanted to ask. Fingers too swollen to keep your ring on?"

The gasp was immediate, the book slipping out from Anakin's shaky hands as he barely managed to look up at the obviously older man, having to swallow the lump in his throat. There was something menacing about his presence- his entire demeanor, really. It just seemed… off. He was half tempted to stand up and leave, thinking it would be for the best, moving one of his tattooed arms around his stomach protectively.

His fingers comb out the tangles in the long, red wig, trying to keep it looking as natural as he possibly could, a tiny sigh leaving his lips. "S-sorry… you startled me… I… I'm not really used to… people." He's uncertain of whether the sentence even sounds half decent when it parts from his lips, but shrugs anyway. "I'm in my third trimester- home stretch, I guess? Almost seven months… uh… sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Their voice is so quiet and high that he almost has to do a double take, shaking his head to clear his mind from how _they almost sounded like a man._ Hormones. That was the first thing he thought of, they always made everything weird. Sure, typically it just made women act weird and emotional, but he wouldn't be surprised if he found out that they made them act like men. Stranger things had happened, he supposed.

"Seven months? Why, you're almost at the best part," he smiled, looking down at the round bump before relaxing his hand on it. "Everyone has always told me that at eight months, when you're basically ready to pop, it's one of the best parts! Have they started kicking yet? Such a joy to feel, correct?"

He paused for a moment, remembering that she did as for his name. It'd be rude not to give such a sweet thing his name. "Yuki, sweetheart."

 _How the hell is that one of the best parts?_ Anakin screamed mentally, looking down to his extended stomach in a nervous sort of daze. It sounded so awful… everything, really, seemed to sound worse the more it was talked about. He didn't even like being pregnant, could hardly stomach it half the time. All the vomiting and swelling and the fact he was hardly able to move most days…

"Nice to meet you, um… Yuki. I… yeah, they've started kicking. I was a little surprised when it happened, to be honest. It's… f-fuck, I don't know. Everything just seems so surreal… just thinking about what's going to happen when they're born, how they'll look, hear their cries… when they finally call me 'mommy' for the first time. It's all so much." He gave a nervous laugh, glancing back to his book, before letting it close, hands folded across his chest lightly, looking out at the street. "Sorry, uh… my boyfriend was supposed to meet me. He… must be running a little late, I guess."

"Tell him he'll need to put a ring on your finger before the little thing is out," he smiled, showing teeth now as he leaned on his cane for support. "Wouldn't want the poor thing to be known as a bastard for all it's life, would you?"

The woman avoided his gaze, looking back at their discarded book. He couldn't tell what they were reading- something old with a badly kept leather cover. Still, it looked interesting… but that was perhaps because he always did enjoy the things without a label or of a name. Maybe that was it, perhaps so.

"And yourself, dear? You look young… twenty so?"

"Almost thirty, actually," Anakin responds, unable to prevent the redness spreading through his cheeks, his entire face growing hotter the longer the man talked. Just hearing him speak, the way he said things, the way he looked at him… it all made him feel too put on the spot, wanting to just pack up his things and leave. Still, despite how uncomfortable he was, he wasn't particularly shy… a bit of talk never really hurt, he supposed.

"I-I wanted him to ask me. My boyfriend, I mean. He's… not really the marrying type, I guess. We live together and all, and he's offered to help raise the baby, just… marriage isn't his thing, or something like that." Anakin shrugged, finally matching his gaze with Yuki's. "You're um… nice, I guess. For being so considerate of the baby. I'm… I'm excited. I've really always wanted kids… just figured I'd adopt or something once I settled down. I didn't really want to give birth, but I think there's something nice about having a kid that's your own flesh and blood, right? It makes it even more daunting… I can't wait to hold them in my arms for the first time."

The door opened once again, revealing a much shorter asian-latino man, his eyes staring at the back of Anakin's head. He was quick to open his mouth and smile, only to lose it once he saw the salt and pepper haired man standing infront of his boyfriend. Fuck, he hated when Anakin was approached by complete strangers… could see how uneasy Ana was just by how he was sitting, how tense he really was now… poor thing.

"Ana," he said, voice just an octave deeper than it usually was. "Babe, you alright?"

And just like that, his hands were wrapped around Anakin's tense shoulder, his back meeting with his thin stomach, leaning in to press a kiss to his lover's cheek, whispering, "I can make him leave, Ana… just say it, and I'll shove his cane up his ass…"

Anakin gave a tiny gasp at the sound of Nanashi's voice, only more flustered when he felt his lover's chest pressed against his back, before trying to pull himself to his feet so he could throw arms around the older man's neck, kissing his cheek happily. "Nan, I-I missed you… I was worried you weren't coming!" He exclaimed, voice still no more than a jumble of breathless whispers. "Baby, I want to go home now… take me home?"

He can hardly focus on what Nanashi was saying, but when the words finally click, he looks back to Yuki worriedly, shaking his head. "No, no- it's fine, Nan, I'm just… you know. Not used to it… don't even like people seeing me. Please, can we get out of here?"

He glanced back to the much older man, curious to see why there was contempt in the man's eyes… almost like they were just for him. Fuck, he didn't want so many people looking at him- Anakin looked at him so terrified and worried, so obviously just wanting to be held and carried home by him once again…

"Alright," he said, pressing another kiss to his face. "Let's go, babe…"

Yuki almost protested this, amused at how dark the man was staring at him. Cute, jealousy. Was the boy really getting jealous at an old man innocently talking to the woman. Was it so wrong? No, he knew it couldn't be. The boy was insecure, plain and simple. "Oh, don't mind me… she looked so lonely. It's not safe for a young woman to be out so late, especially not one pregnant… there's so many dangerous things out here in Salem."

"Yeah, it was… it was nice!" Anakin half squeaked, clinging to Nanashi's arm with one of his own fragile tattooed hands, shaking his head as he tried to tug his boyfriend closer to still. It was suddenly cold- like everything hurt too much, and he just wanted to leave… wanted to get the fuck out of there, have Nanashi carry him home and get in bed and cuddle with him… "Let's go, Nan, I really need to lie down. Baby…"

* * *

Nanashi rolled over on Anakin's side of the bed, throwing a long arm over his intruding stomach with a quiet sigh of relief. He felt like Anakin was growing bigger and bigger nowadays… it was slowly making him uncomfortable to be touching his now rather large body type. He was so cute when he was skinny and fit, but now with his stomach like this, ready to burst open like some god damn balloon…

"Love you," he whispered, resting his head on Anakin's shoulders, pressing light kisses to the side of his face, ignoring how Anakin gave a confused moan in response, trying his best to turn around and face him despite the amount of weight pressing his entire being down. Nanashi frowned, further moving closer to his body. "Go back to sleep, baby… fuck, you look tired."

He pressed another kiss to his cheek, grabbing the blankets and pulling them above their chests even further, hand interlocking with Anakin's thin fingers. Surprisingly, they were the only thing about Anakin that didn't seem to gain forty pounds since the pregnancy began… it almost confused him.

"Let's…" he let Anakin completely rotate his body, amused at how his maternity nightgown looked against his fat body now, his head tucked firmly against the area where neck met shoulder. The ginger's lips opened for a moment before he yawned, eyes barely opened now. "Good, close those eyes, baby…" he closed his eyes, smiling a bit now. "You don't have any doctor's appointments for the next few weeks… have you all scheduled off so you're not on your feet at all… same here; wanted to be here until the kid comes…"

Nanashi gave a silent moan, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Might ask Julian to keep filling me in until we can get them all settled and whatnot… want to make sure that you're okay after having the kid." he trailed off, caressing the silky nightgown. "Gioia said something about depression happening a lot… wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

 _I'm not fucking okay._ That was all he could think, turning away from Nanashi to stare at the wall with wide eyes, barely blinking as he felt a hand around his waist again. Anakin half wanted to shove it off, barely managed to relax against the touch, let Nanashi pull him back against his chest as a tiny moan parted from his lips, looking down at his imposing stomach in fear.

"You don't have to touch me if you think I'm disgusting, Nan," he said finally, shaking red hair out of his face before pressing his face into the pillow, uncomfortable with the way the dress had slid up to partially expose his ass and the backs of his thighs to Nanashi, annoyed with how vulnerable it made him feel. Sighing, loudly, he shook his head again. "Whatever."

Being pulled back into his lover's arms was almost a relief, looking at the raven's chest with a muted glare, eyes slowly slipping shut with a tired sigh, nuzzling his face against Nanashi neck and shrugging as he wrapped an arm over his back, trying to hold him as close as possible despite the large bump seeming to get in the way. "You still want me with you?"

Nanashi chuckled, rubbing his face in the back of Anakin's shoulders, pressing light and needy kisses to his throat. "Fuck, baby, you're so… you're so cute when you're like this, baby." he was still rubbing his face in his shoulders, trying to be as cute as he possibly could for Anakin to ease his ever growing nerves. Which, frankly, was slowly growing to be worse day by day now. Ana was just a pile of nerves that was only just going to get worse as the pregnancy continued- that's what their doctor said at least. He was worried about how he was going to manage with the baby at this point.

"I think you're sexy still, babe," he said, sitting up lazily, revealing his flat, pale chest to the boy. Nanashi always did like how soft and pleasant his body looked, which was growing to be quite the major advantage to be now that Ana seemed to have calmed down… "As sexy as you've ever been, baby…"

He made a light purring noise, licking his lips over again. "Missed cuddling with you, baby… so fucking cold though. Need to get you one of those heated blankets so you don't end up freezing the baby when they come out and try to nurse…"

"'m cold?" Anakin murmurs in surprise, shaking his head slightly in confusion, brow furrowed as he gazed up at Nanashi. "No… feels hot. So hot…" he trailed off, pushing closer to Nanashi before noticing that he was shivering in the older man's grasp, hands shaking as they fumbled for a hold on his shoulders.

He could feels sweat building on his forehead, tears spilling from his eyes quickly, almost light trails across his skin as Anakin lips parted just slightly in confusion, before giving a sudden gasp as there was a large kick against the inside of his abdomen, a growing pain from within the swollen flesh as he gave a startled cry, one hand reaching up to cling to his lover in nervousness. "Nan… b-baby… hurts…?!"

Nanashi repositioned himself over Anakin, furrowing his brows together in confusion. "What? The baby… fuck, is he kicking you, babe?" he leaned down, moving up the gown so that he could further examine his bulging stomach. Nanashi rested his hand on his stomach, curious to see if the eight month along fetus would start moving against his hand or not.

And he did.

Rather hard too.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he whispered, sending a harsh glare down to the stomach of Anakin, cracking his fingers together before looking back to Anakin. "Is he just kicking you there…? Little shit has a good kick… fuck me, he's gonna break you first tantrum he gets, babe, sorry.

It was supposed to make him smile, but it seemed to have failed. Sighing, he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "You want me to get you something to ease the pain, baby?"

His entire being was conflicted on what he wanted, trying desperately to ignore the pain of the kicks coming from inside his stomach so roughly, hands shaking as they gripped tightly to Nanashi's thin shirt, eyes wide. Trying to pull him closer, he groaned loudly, tugging desperately at his clothes so as to force him closer, keep him pressed to him, _don't fucking leave me, Nan-_

And then it fucking hit him- the most painful goddamn thing Anakin had ever felt, arching forward with a loud cry as his hands flew to his stomach almost immediately, wrapping across the bloated skin and clutching himself for dear life, legs tucking up closer to his torso as he let out a near scream, looking up at Nanashi with a desperation that could scarcely be described.

"Nashi, fuck, _please- make it stop-"_

Very quickly, Nanashi leapt up from his seat, helping the younger man out of his spot on the bed and onto his feet. He was careful to make sure that the boy was able to stand on both feet before giving him a brief nod, turning around to grab his phone from the counter and dial the emergency number.

Once he was finished, and well, while he was talking to them, he grabbed the rather heavy suitcase from the closet. Fuck- why did he really want this now? He could always have the child now… fuck, early labor was often brought on by a lot of stress, right? How stressed even was Anakin right now- he looked more scared and pained than anything… no. He couldn't think like that right now. Ana was in a lot of pain and needed his full attention into feeling better…

He was positive he was screaming- didn't think he could even for any words as more and more tremors wracked his body, pain shooting up his spine and through his abdomen whenever Anakin so much as tried to move. His hands were desperately clinging to whoever was holding them, half latching onto the bars of whatever bed he seemed to be lying in now, eyes fluttering as he desperately tried to gain a grip on something.

And then he was crying out, eyes flying wide and mouth parting for a harsh shout, a cry of pain escaping him all too easily the more the pain grew, feeling as though he were about to fucking burst. He couldn't even see his feet, couldn't see _Nanashi_ when his head tilted back and eyes shut tightly, desperate.

He could feel some haze in his head, a near darkness behind his eyelids threatening to engulf him fully, tear him out of reality again… and if it would only make the fucking pain go away, Anakin would take anything.

He could feel a hand around his, fingers entwining and roughly pulling him closer, making sure he could feel their skin against his, and he was so close to dying, the heat burning everything the more he shook… and all Anakin could tell was that it all hurt and that he couldn't see.

And then he couldn't hear anything either.

* * *

So there he was.

Taishi's body tucked protectively in his arms, fast asleep as he stared down at him. He was incredibly tiny… and that's saying something for a premature infant born a complete month than what he was supposed to. Still, he told himself. He was here. Alive. Not being hooked up to some machine dependent on it for his every little need. No, his _baby_ was safe, healthy, and… alive?

He was quiet though, even if he was asleep right now. Taishi didn't seem very thrilled about crying or even make much a noise for the doctors earlier. It was a relief now hearing him cry at first, worried that it'd freak out Anakin as he was passing out again…

Which did remind him- where the fuck was Akivya and Keon to relieve him of his duties so he could go and take care of his boyfriend? Little irresponsible shits promised to look after the child for him in the beginning so he could focus on helping Ana recover.

There was a sudden shout, loud in the near silence of the hospital room, with the sound of a short cry following shortly behind as Anakin sat up in his bed. His eyes were wide, bloodshot, with stiff muscles as he tried to sit up further, sharp moans parting from his throat as he shook gently.

"Nan… Nanashi, my Nanashi…!" There was a note of desperation that continued to build up behind the words as tears leaked from his eyes, dribbling down over pale cheeks as his tattooed arms reached out almost instantly upon seeing his lover, noisily trying to shout for him again, wanting so badly to be with him and their Taishi…

"Please," the ginger gasped out, breathless as he fell back against the pillows, back aching and thighs spreading apart against the mattress, heat through his entire body as though he were suddenly falling ill. Anakin felt too awkward, almost like it was all a dream, so surreal it couldn't possibly be happening… he just wanted to feel Nanashi holding him, to feel their baby in his arms… "Nashi?"

As soon as he saw that his boyfriend was up, he gave a quiet sigh of relief. His screaming was going to end up triggering their baby into responding the same, but he thought that it'd be well worth it. Anakin looked so tired and weak still… but yet, he looked like he'd hold it together long enough to hold and cradle their son.

"Calm down," he said, bringing a hand down to effectively silence the younger man. "You want to see him? He's pretty small… like, I think they said he was four pounds." Nanashi looked down at the passed out infant, skin as bright as it could possibly be. He still looked wonderful, even if he kinda did a dried up raisin right now. "Taishi Arsenio Terzic-Ruiz… did his paperwork already, hope you didn't mind. Thought it'd be easier for you if I did."

"Yeah… easier…" he swallowed, trying to cover up the crack in his voice as Nanashi's hand goes to cover his mouth again, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he looked back down to the slightly squirming baby in his arms. Anakin gave a tiny gasp, reaching out almost on instinct upon seeing him… their Taishi. Their baby…

"Please… I need…! See him-" his voice seemed to catch, on the verge of breaking down as Taishi was placed in his arms, shaking his head and looking up to his boyfriend in worry. He looked so small… so fragile… it was almost impossible not to feel worried about him. The way his tiny feet kicked his chest just slightly, stared at him with wide, glossy blue eyes… "M-my gown… undo… take care…?"

"You can't breastfeed him, Ana," he sighed, but did so.

He stared down at the thin, pink wiggling form of their child, hand brushing over the sensitive skin of his head. Fuck, he already looked like Anakin so early into his life. Not that he minded, really… Anakin was attractive, at least. And he was taller than him (not that he'd ever admit that), so it was probably okay if he favoured him in terms of looks. Maybe he'd darken later on.

"You want me to get you a cover for… that?" he pointed to his chest, uncomfortable once again. Nanashi tried not to smile as he undid the ties to his hospital gown, affectionately rubbing his shoulders for the briefest of moments. "Think I saw one… somewhere."

"No… uh, I don't know…" Anakin finally forced out, looking over Nanashi with a sigh of relief as the gown was pulled away from his shoulders, his hands shaking as he finally took Taishi into his arms. _Fuck, he really is small… so tiny… don't want to hurt him. Just need to… what do I need to do?_

"What should I do now…?" he asked, softly, turning his head to the side, eyes shut for a few seconds and brow furrowed, as though deep in thought. "I… how do I raise a kid, Nan? What if he… what if he gets sick, or someone hurts him, or… y'know?" a hand brushed red hair out of his face, offering him a light smile when Anakin's eyes finally met his lover's. "Just worried."

Nanashi half chuckled, leaning into to kiss his cheek, arms wrapping around his still fragile looking frame until Anakin and the baby were tucked protectively in his arms. "We took three different parenting classes, Ana… thought you were paying attention to them?"

When there's no reply, all he does his chuckle once more. Anakin looked so cute so worried like this, it was amazing to just stare down at him like this. Maybe he should tease him more often. "Kid'll be fine… can go ask one of the nurses to come and help you feed him. Probably would be willing to give us some formula for him if you can't produce milk."

He sighed, reaching a hand up to toy with a nipple, pinching down on the swollen bud. "Try leading him to one, Ana. Think one of the instructors said that they just latch on."

It didn't take a second of hesitation before Anakin was pressing Taishi closer to his chest, tilting his head up until he could feel tiny lips closing around his hardened nipple, sucking roughly almost on the small bud. It wasn't long before he tensed up, feeling the completely odd sensation of- _of milk,_ spilling from his nipple and into the baby's mouth, his eyes meeting Nanashi's in both surprise and amusement.

Honestly, it was like a huge weight had been taken off his chest, both figuratively and literally. Letting his hand caress the back of Taishi's head, trying desperately to support him, the redhead gave a tiny cough, reaching his free hand toward Nanashi slightly. "Love you… love this. Our baby… we're like a real family now, like one of those stereotypes from the movies." He gave a short laugh. "Don't you think?"

Nanashi was silent, nodding his head along as he smiled down lightly as him. "We were already a real family, babe… Tai was just a cute little add-on." he looked down at the wrinkled form. "Huh, Taishi? Happy you ended up getting unlucky enough to be born into our family…?"

He sighed, pressing his lips back to his boyfriend's sweaty forehead. There was still so many seeds of doubt and worry that was growing in his stomach, much like Anakin's own. What if the kid ended up having a combination of both of his parent's anxiety and depression? Or the kid ended up with a mental disability or was a stillborn… He thought that he'd be able to handle any of those- at least two of those meant that they could get a nurse for him or send him a rehab center- but Anakin probably wouldn't be okay at all with any of those choices.

He decided to try and lift the mood again, looking down at the cradled infant and chuckled. "Kid is fucking white- gonna be weird teaching him Japanese and Spanish. Start trying to get him out into the sun as soon as possible."

"Mm…" Anakin murmured, nodding his head in agreement before ducking away just slightly, one hand still cradling the back of his son's head. He was whining, slightly, between the murmurs of contentment as he squirmed, a tiny fist grabbing at Anakin's exposed skin, trying to tug on him with an almost insistent need.

His chest tingled when Taishi's mouth slipped away from his nipple, arms flailing a bit as the blanket was tucked around him again, Anakin bouncing the child in his arms, rocking him just enough to try and soothe him, eyes flitting over to the crib. "Should let him rest again… go home. You… you could get some stuff, bring it back. I don't know when I'll be allowed… said my body was really weak. Taishi too, I think… please, Nan?"

Nanashi leaned in more towards his lover and child, looking down for a moment to memorize the bright red skin of his, the tiny locks of red hair on the top of his head. "I… We're good. I called Keon and Anakin a while ago. They're gonna bring your bag and some other shit for him…" he sighed at the end, and then remembering the fact that they hadn't replied or even came up yet. It was probably best for him to just go there himself and then come back.

Anakin looked pretty tired, too, honestly. Him sleeping would be best if he had ny desire to recover quick enough to get home in the next coming weeks… or months. He wasn't really all that sure how long it would take him to get home now.

"Yeah, nevermind. Sorry… I'll call a taxi or something and get it," he sighed, standing up and grabbing his coat from the table now. Nanashi looked down at the quiet infant, letting a hand drop down to caress his soft skin, amused now. "Bring him some toys… or you some."

Anakin flushed a dark red with the comment, biting his lip before nodding to Nanashi quickly, rolling onto his side and pressing his face back into the pillow, one hand curled around his soft belly, already much smaller than it had been hours earlier.

"We should… when you get back… just want your arms around me." The ginger smiled a bit, absentmindedly, nuzzling further into the white blankets. "Taishi first… and then you can come back and we can have fun. And cuddles… and other shit." A weak laugh. "I'm gonna sleep a bit, Nan… back soon…"

He chuckled, kissing his nose gently. "That wasn't meant to be sexual, baby," he teased, shaking his head before he was stepping back again, holding his arms out. "I'll put Tash in his crib so you can rest, if you want, babe?"

"Yes… thank you," was the simple response, the sound of a breathless sigh finally passing before he curled up further in an attempt to sleep. "L've you."

* * *

Auntie was quietly scrubbing away at the pot, picking at what she assumed to be burnt soup fully integrated to the pot, sighing. Nanashi really needed to learn to do his dishes at a faster time before all of his once beloved pots and pans he received from her would be destroyed! And she just couldn't have that.

Filling the pot with boiling water from the tap, she flicked the switch on the dishwasher and threw her tiny scrub brush into the sink.

Neither Nanashi or his horrible disgrace of a boyfriend seemed to be here, so she guessed it would be best if she just cleaned up. The house was a disgrace, and she didn't think it was safe for her Nanashi to live in just disgusting grease and what not. Her poor baby, his disgrace ruined everything he worked so hard for.

She made her way towards the closet in the living room, lightly humming to herself. Her plan now was to do the laundry and then iron whatever they had on their clothes' line. She didn't think Nanashi would mind her doing it, seeing as he used to practically beg her to do his laundry when he was a little boy.

Opening the door, she was surprised to find it quite a bit bigger than she expected. A large table sat on the left of her, decorated with childish stickers and in pink paint, cute little animals were decorated on the top. While a tiny crib filled with tiny plushes and a heavy fur blanket was next to her.

And then the door opened behind her.

"A-Auntie?" There was a pause in the footsteps, the sound of Nanashi's voice nearly echoing in the space between them, hardly there. The keys were still held tightly in his hand, rattling as they hung from his fingers, before he was swallowing the nerves and trying to regain composure. "What are you doing here? Did somebody tell you…?"

She set down a frame of him and Anakin at the beach, his swim trunks almost coming off his thin hips. "Tell me _what_ , Nanashi?" she asked, angrily. "That my only nephew refused to tell me that they were having a baby? That I was being kicked out of your little _relationship?_ "

"I didn't think it concerned you at the time. I was going to call you after…" Nanashi warily phrased the sentence, half tempted to reach out for the picture and pull it into the backpack he'd brought to carry Anakin's things. _That was private- our relationship is private._ "After Anakin… had him."

"My nephew bringing a new addition to the family is a huge, Nashi," she began tearing up, fat sobs escaping her lips now. "I-I can't believe after everything I've done for you, you won't even allow me to see my grandbaby!"

She turned away now, her eyes locking onto a large book being smashed against two very small and more childish-looking books. "I raised you after _my brother_ got sick in the head, and his bimbo couldn't raise you! I did everything I could to make sure that you were raised properly…" she paused for a moment, grabbing the book. "I just… I'm so disgusted with how you've turn your back on your loving family."

And then she opened the book, much to the distress of Nanashi.

A picture stood boldly; revealing Anakin tied up and naked, a gag in his mouth (that was a good look for him), and what looked to be Nanashi whipping him with a dragon's tail.

And then she screamed.

"Auntie!" Nanashi almost growled, reaching out to snatch the scrapbook away from her. Her hands were shaking as she continued to stare at the space where the book had been resting in her arms, frowning as she tried to speak; Nanashi tucked the book into his bag as well, unwilling to continue talking to her about the concept of privacy (god knows she wouldn't understand anyway.) "If you need to look at something, tell me first. And who said anything about turning my back on you? I wasn't… ready to talk about it at the time. You know I never wanted a kid."

Tears continued to roll down her face, shaking her head. "You still should've told me. I could've saved you from being in… in _this thing._ With him. _Him._ " she bit down on her lips, a sob escaping her lips. "Oh my lord, my poor grandbaby is being born to a faggot. A t-tattooed faggot, no less!"

She nearly reached out to slap him, but instead fell into his arms, crawling loudly. "Y-you have to leave him. My sweet little grandbaby doesn't deserve to live with a man that sleeps with other men, does drugs, and harms himself!"

"Listen, I'm not _leaving_ Anakin." Nanashi nearly growled, awkwardly patting the back of the woman's head, close to pushing her away and sitting her on the bed to cry about all her supposed "problems" while he gathered the rest of Taishi's stuff. "I love him, Auntie. And after Taishi… Taishi needs him. And Ana would make a great mother. He's not addicted to drugs or anything, I promise- and being gay doesn't typically ruin a kid's life. Having gay parents definitely doesn't."

"I think I know what I'm talking about!" she hissed in return, wiping her cheeks and smearing her mascara. "I have seen CNN! I know what happens when you… when you allow child molesters to stay around children." she sucked in a deep breath. "I… I should've made you leave before he forced you into all of this. He's trying to trap you, and you're just blind to it all!"

"God, Auntie! What do you mean, fucking 'child molesters'? Anakin would never- _never-_ hurt his kid like that. He's been so excited and so proud about this, we've set up everything to take care of him…" Nanashi shook his head, glancing back around the room. "Whatever. I need to get some stuff packed and then I'm heading back to the hospital.".

"Then I'll be coming with you," she said, standing up now. "We'll need to stop at the store first so I can buy some cute onesies. And then you'll need to pick up some cards so you can write to your grandparents and cousins, oh your uncle…" she clicked her finger against her cheek. "And we'll need to schedule an appointment with a photographer… It's a tradition to get those done just before they're week old otherwise they're not as good."

"Ana already picked out all the clothes," Nanashi echoed, walking to the closet and pulling the door open before reaching toward the small chest of drawers he'd laid inside, pulling a few of the onesies and a knitted blanket out and stuffing them in the bag as well. He made sure to gather the box of toys all on its own for variety- and the carrier for once they were able to leave. He wasn't really sure what you were supposed to do for a newborn baby- Anakin probably would get it all figured out. Speaking of which… he'd probably want some clothes, too. (Or something else, even).

"And anyway, we're perfectly capable of taking good pictures on our own. If we want family photographs, then we'll go to a photographer. I'm about ready to leave."

"Don't be silly, Nashi," she said, waving him off, slapping his hand to knock out a small yellow onesie with a white frills on the bottom of it. "You know that that's not how we celebrate it. You're both men… you're not even allowed to be in the hospital room." she sniffled. "I'll call your cousin and see if Koda can take the pictures… she's been wanting to get back working since her youngest is just entering the third grade."

A moment later, she was taking the bag from his hand, going through it. "And where is my room? I saw that you have your guest room cleaned up, but I'll need help bringing in my bags. And your uncle needs to have some help bringing up his television since you don't have one in his room."

"Do you think we have a lot of space in here?" Nanashi questioned, irritably, turning to level a glare at the woman before scoffing and brushing her off quickly. He almost wanted to tell her she wasn't allowed at the hospital- Anakin would probably get upset having some strange woman there trying to tell him what to do with his baby. "And… and honestly? I don't think you'd be allowed in the hospital room. Anakin just went through labor and he's still really tired… sore. I think he just wants to sleep and let Taishi rest until he feels a little better."

"Your sister was able to host a party in her hospital room an hour after she gave birth," she rolled her eyes, taking out her phone. "Let me call her so she can get her babies ready to come and see the new addition. It's so rude to not allow family, of course the hospital will allow it."

"Technically, Anakin doesn't even want his family to see the kid- why would you think he'd be comfortable with a bunch of people he's never met before?" Nanashi huffed, leaning against the wall and shaking his head. He needed a goddamn cigarette right now. "Whatever. Let's get over there and you can talk to everyone on the drive over. Good?"

She huffed just once, ignoring the small glare that was hidden in her nephew's eye. "Anakin isn't my family, you know this. He isn't allowed to refer to me as his family either…"

Grabbing her bag off of the bed, she stood up, grabbing her phone. "What's the baby's name and weight? I need to message everyone his name."

"If he isn't your family, then you have no right to see the child. That statement is invalid." Nanashi groaned, not bothering to answer the next question as he walked through the door, heading back in the direction of the car. Pressing a hand to his temple, he sighed, before tossing the backpack into the backseat and opening the driver's side door. _I'm going to get a fucking migraine after this. Why does she always show up at the worst possible time?_

* * *

It only took Auntie a moment before she was scooping up the tiny infant, half screeching as she kissed the top of his head before looking him over, frowning. She turned to look at Anakin, glaring. "Why doesn't he look anything like Nanashi?"

"He takes after me," Anakin murmured, looking at the small form being held up by the woman with hands under his arms, a frown appearing on his face. It didn't seem… safe? Somehow… Anakin tried to shove off the unease, reminding himself that this was the woman who had raised Nanashi- and therefore, she deserved to see Taishi- but he still felt a twinge of concern as he watched her play with the infant.

"I… l-listen, um… he's still pretty small, and tired, and… a-and I'm probably going to need to nurse him again soon… b-but if you want to talk about him, I'm okay with it… j-just be gentle and… and, yeah." The redhead shrugged, trying to raise himself up a bit, the food that had been left on his table that morning still sitting untouched even at three in the afternoon. "It's been a long day for everyone… Nan, too."

"He's also only a few hours old, Auntie," Nanashi reminded her, sitting down on the edge of Anakin's best, nervously grabbing for his lover's hands. "He's not going to start looking like either of us until he actually manages to look human…"

He couldn't help but stare at the tiny child who seemed rather distressed at her actions, hissing at how she tried to throw him in the air for a moment. Didn't she just listen to Anakin tell her not to be so rough for their baby? It looked like she was on the verge of dropping him… and just couldn't hold back from saying, "Give him back, Auntie. Let's let Ana nurse now… We still need to get a few things done before we can bring him home. You wanted to call the girls and grandma and grandad so go do that."

"That can wait."

"Taishi can't."

And, as if on cue, Taishi started whimpering.

Pulling himself up further, the younger man maneuvered his way out of bed, feet placed flat on the tile, shivering a bit at the chill of the air against his bare flesh. The flimsy hospital gown barely covered anything, and even though the swelling from the pregnancy had mostly gone and he didn't think it would be hard to lose the rest of the weight, it still made Anakin self-conscious.

"Can I please have Taishi back, ma'am?" He asked, reaching out for the child, ignoring the way the sleeve of the gown slid halfway off his shoulder, shivering a little under her glare. "Please… he needs me. I-I need to take care of him, and…" he sighed, tiredly, dark circles offsetting the exhaustion in his body. "You can keep talking. But… but he's my son and I'm the best equipped to care for him."

"I'm sure that he just wants some grandma time," she said, turning away from them both. "He's already being so deprived of-"

"That's enough." is all Nanashi says as he fully snatches the tiny infant from her arms and into his own, glaring now. "You … go wait outside while he feeds. I'll escort you out."

Anakin reached out as Nanashi helped him gather Taishi in his arms again, worriedly stroking the back of the child's head and rubbing gentle circles against the skin of his back. The calming seemed to soothe, just a bit, enough for him to work the gown off his chest just a bit more, gazing at the irate woman uncertainly.

"Um… s-she can stay, if she wants, for a bit… b-but I don't really want anyone else trying to play with Taishi right now. He's still adjusting to the world; doesn't know any sensations or stuff yet, and… and he just needs assistance. Maybe in a couple weeks, or so- but he's underweight, and really small for a baby, and- and I'm just worried about his health right now."

Nanashi shook his head, pushing the older woman's towards the open door. He looked at his lover, sighing, "Go sit down, babe. She's just going to just make you more upset… please rest. And feed the baby." he looked down at the still mewling infant, kissing the top of his forehead. "I'll be back. Phone is in the bag and so is your… uh," he blushed, uncomfortable. "Your creams and pump."

Anakin fidgeted uncomfortably at the words, almost squirming a bit as he sat down on the bed, unable to look up to the woman as he pulled Taishi closer still, allowing the baby's mouth to find his chest again, a slight frown gracing his normally neutral features. "Ah, Nashi? When you come back… would you lie down with me? I wanted… you know. Wanted you to hold me."

He tried to smile gently, nodding. "Yeah… let me get her on a phone so she can get distracted." He kissed his lover's cheek, running a hand through his hair. "Just give me a bit."

"Okay," Anakin smiled, in an attempt to show contentment, his cheeks a bright red and eyes slipping shut at the slight touches to his hair. "Hurry back… I need you."

* * *

Once he was able to finally get Auntie on the phone, Nanashi made his way back up the elevator, excited to see his child and Anakin. They'd barely been able to see each other the entire day. Anakin had his emergency c-section and that put him out cold until rather late in the day, and then he only got a little while to bond with him before it was time to feed and then… and then he left. And then Auntie forced him to take her with.

It was nearly time for visitors to be gone, so he was thankful for that.

As soon as he got up there, he'd force his lover to eat some food with him as they fed the baby, and they could cuddle for awhile. He knew that he brought enough clothes for both of them for the next few days, and Taishi had quite a bit of clothes to last him in canse was needed so he wasn't particularly worried about that as of now.

Still, there was a small seed of worry that had only grown since he saw how Auntie interacted with Anakin; was she going to behave at all if they ever did decide to have more? Or as Taishi grew up? She was already trying to shove Anakin away, that was their biggest problem. And it was only going to escalate, he assumed.

He didn't want to worry about that now.

As the elevator door opened, he quickly went down the hall, flashing his the ID at the receptionist and giving them a brief smile. He appreciated the security here so much. At least Auntie could never make a break for it with the baby.

Opening the door to their room, he smiled at the two small forms curled up on the bed together, Anakin still breastfeeding him. He hadn't noticed him yet, too consumed with what was happening on his phone as he quietly giggled at something, glasses half hanging off his face.

"What are you reading?" he asked, making his way towards them as he kicked off his shoes, overshirt coming off and leaving him in a tiny tank top. "That one website again?"

Anakin nearly slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the giggles spilling shamelessly from his lips, pushing the glasses back up and tilting his head to stare at Nanashi with a tiny smile. He barely had a chance to close the page as his lover climbed into bed beside him, aiming a smile his way, shaking his head. "I was looking for a present for you."

Nanashi seemed confused. "Whaat?" the ginger half whined, laughing once more. "You'll really like it. And I wanted to be nice!"

And then he realized.

"And what type of present will I be receiving…" he hummed, a long hand up and down his lover's thin arms. "I do hope that I am able to hear of what your plan is… maybe tonight?"

"Mm… let's just say it represents everything I'm not and you're gonna want to screw me so fucking hard when you see." A slight smirk as Taishi's mouth unhooked from his nipple, and Anakin glanced back to the door of the room. "Could do something here, depending on what you brought… when Tai is asleep again. Unless your Aunt barges in again."

He smirked in return was given a him, looking down his still slim body. "Am I going to be able to reclaim your cute little nips?" He flicked one teasingly, chuckling at the faint red growing on his face. "I brought some things. A toy, a few hooks, clips, and a skirt. Choose-"

"...change him first. He smells horrific."

"Yes, yes," Anakin mumbled, gathering the infant and standing to his feet, wandering over to the bathroom before shutting the door. The echoing sound of shrill cries could be heard easily even through the closed door, along with a bit of a disenchanted groan, before Anakin reemerged, Taishi swaddled once more in a blanket as the thirty year old leaned to deposit him back in his crib, tugging the blanket up over his chest with a smile, rubbing a finger along his chubby cheek, pleased.

"Now… you mentioned reclaiming my nips?"

Without hesitance, Nanashi undid his hospital gown with a smirk as large as it could be, hands moving up to tease it sensitive buds. They were rather swollen now, enlarged and plumped, surprisingly. He didn't think Anakin's body could've behaved like this… but he didn't he really found himself to be unamused with them.

"Do you want me to milk them for you, baby?" he teased, rolling one between his fingers and the other massaging the other. "Make you cum just by playing with them?"

"I-I… nngh-" Anakin barely managed, head tilting back and chest arching forward, body straining with the effort of holding himself up as he tried to press into the touches, shifting in discomfort with a desperation clouding his mind. His hand found Nanashi's arm, reaching up to grab hold of him as he shuddered through another moan, barely managing to add, "N-no… more. I-I… been too long… once in nine months. I- fuck, I really, really just want you, Nashi, I don't care how needy I sound, I fuckin' _can't_ -"

"I know how desperate you usually get when I'm busy, I'm excited for how you're going to get when-"

And just before he could continue his assault on his lover's nipples, Auntie opened the door still on the phone, oblivious.

"Nashi, hold the boy up so I can send a picture of him to your sister."

There was a baffled noise of frustration, a near whimper, followed by a soft "fuck-" that barely sounded through the room. Anakin's skin must've been bright fucking red, and he could feel the heat spreading throughout his skin, unable to even move his head. "Nan, go-"

There was a quiet, "A wild Auntie has appeared," that was quietly hissed into Anakin's ears, and then, "We'll play after I dispose of her body."

"A-agreed," Anakin mumbled, awkwardly shifting as he attempted to slide away from the hand on his chest, the one that had been toying with the hem of his gown, sliding along the inside of his thigh where it was exposed. It barely took a second for the loud gasp to hit his ears, Nanashi's aunt visibly recoiling, an expression of disgust on her face as she saw the two of them.

Before Auntie could comment, Nanashi glared, somehow managing to silence her just for that moment without saying a single word.

"I'm taking my baby…" she glared, almost like she was challenging them both. "You two are disgusting. There's a child in the room. He doesn't need a see faggoty things."

"He is not _your_ baby," Anakin hissed at the woman, sitting up again, glaring at her. "And if you try and take him out of this room, I am calling security- who, by the way, happen to be very nice people who are very good friends of mine- and having you removed from the premises. Also, he's _sleeping,_ and frankly, you're unfit to be taking care of him if the display from earlier is any indication. Now get _out."_

Nanashi was quick to swoop up the now awake and cooing infant, doing so to keep the older woman from taking them. It looked like she was fully prepared to just take him and ignore Anakin's rather bold threat. He wouldn't doubt Anakin to lose his absolute shit if she even touched him now, and he wanted to try and damage the fallout the best he could now.

"You need to go, Auntie," he said, glaring now as he protectively rubbed his infant's head against his chest. "We'll call you when we need you now."

She huffed, tears running down her face once more. "I… How could you do this to me? I am their _only_ grandmother! I am not going to be excluded from his early life because this fat cow can't learn to treat me like a human being!"


End file.
